


Apocalypse

by Magical_Fabberz



Series: Apocalypse [1]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Titans, Before Chris is found, Multi, Original Character(s), POV Alternating, Survival, Zombies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-09 08:05:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 33,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1975350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magical_Fabberz/pseuds/Magical_Fabberz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fabiola Zabala, a 17 year-old girl's life with happiness</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1: Something's Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is a bit boring, but beginnings suck and just enjoy it.

Third person P.O.V.

School…… Something hated by many kids, loved by others, didn’t bother some, but in every school there’s always a few kids who have hidden potential kept from everyone.

That potential is common, but it has a different range for many people. Sometimes it’s high, and someone becomes a leader, other times it’s low, and someone becomes a follower.

But as for those who are leaders, it’s hard to tell if they’ll ever show their true potential.

 

Or rot away like many others who chose not to shine but follow others, only leading a life of nothing important.

 

This story is partly about potential, how everyone has it.

 

***

 

She walked into her first period class, math with Mr.Way. Her friends laughed happily as she told her friends that she was pretty sure she saw a duck raping somewhere.

"So...yeah... That happened when I was little... I never could look at a duck the same way" She said with laughs in between.

Her friend Dallas heard her....he was known for liking ducks.

"What?" He asked, making the girl turn around.

"Oh....um..Sorry, Dallas, you're an okay duck." She said, laughing.

Dallas's best friend, Darius was laughing too....chuckling actually. They all ended up laughing, then the laughter finally died down.

"Oh, hey, Fabiola," Darius said. "Did you bring your 3ds?" He asked her.

She nodded to her crush. "Yeah, I did. Did you?" She responded. He knew that she liked him, but they never talked a lot about it. She didn’t know that he liked her back.

"Yeah, I did." He said with a warm smile.

Lauren looked at Aurora and smiled. A lot of people thought Fabiola and Darius would make a good couple, but that couple never happened.

 

At least not yet.

 

Mr.Way opened the door for the class, and Fabiola sat at her table, and her friends sat at their own tables.

Fabiola's friend, Jenny, who sat on the same table as her, invited Celeste to come sit with them.

"Hey." Celeste said as she sat down. Celeste pulled out her phone. "Oh my gosh, guys. Luke Brooks followed me on twitter." She said, showing Jenny and Fabiola.

"Oh, wow, Celeste." Jenny said, sarcastically. "Because he didn't follow another 5 thousand people after you."

Celeste shoved Jenny's arm playfully. "Shut up."

Fabola just sat and laughed.

 

*Later*

 

"I really hate the food here....." Fabiola said as she sat with her friends Lauren and Aurora.

Lauren looked at Fabiola. "I'm glad I bring my own food." She said.

"Yeah..... I should start doing it too." Fabiola replied.

Diane joined the trio at their table.

"Hey guys." She said, and the three girls greeted back. "Hey, Fabiola, are you going to the band room today?" She asked.

"Yeah.... I'm gonna go now." Fabiola said.

"Oh, well we'll see you soon." Aurora said, with a nod from Lauren.

Fabiola smiled warmly, took a last bite of of the food the school served and left the lunch area.

Band.... Fabiola loves this class so much... and she can't exactly explain why. Many people didn't like it because of their teacher, but Fabiola didn't mind.

And it gave her an excuse to see Darius more.

Speaking of Darius.... Fabiola was turning a corner when he called after her. She stopped and smiled at him as he walked towards her.

"Are you going to the band room?" He asked her.

"Yeah, are you going too?" She responded.

He nodded and they started walking together. Even she thought they would make a good couple.

 

They had the chemistry.

 

They talked together about their own pets, then they went to the band room and shut up.

Fabiola went a set up her alto sax, and Darius went to go play the xylophone.

Then they both played music and played independently.

Fabiola played confident and bold, as she always was.

But, the shy cat lover Darius, played the opposite way.

 

 

*Later again*

6th period.... Fabiola was at band again.

 

She set up her alto saxophone once again and sat in her spot next to Celeste, who played the same instrument, and her friend Diane, a bassist, sat behind her.

Their band instructor started teaching....well, actually told them to pull out a cetain song.

"Oh my gosh, no.... I didn't practice." Celeste said. The saxophones had the main melody for this song.

"I didn't either, relax we'll be fine." Fabiola said with her usual bright smile.

Fabiola looked up, ready to play the song, Celeste did the same.

Fabiola noticed something in the corner of her eye, Darius, a flue player, was looking at her, and Fabiola looked at him.

"*Are you ready?*" He mouthed his words to her.

"*I think so*" Fabiola mouthed back, but she felt a big pit in her stomach..

“*Dont mess up*” He taunted and she smiled. He may be shy, but he was very open to her.

 

The entire band played about half way to the song until an announcement came on. The band instructor cut us off, and we all listened.

 

"Sorry for the interruption, but there is an emergency." The voice of the woman speaking was scratchy, but thats how the speakers make it sounds. "Officers came and notified us for a lockdown. Everyone must gather up in the gym. Repeating, everyone must gather in the gym for this lockdown announcement."

 

Fabiola natural smiled drifted off her face. "We never go in the gym for a lockdown...." She mumbled.

 

The class gathered in a messy line and people gathered near their friends, Fabiola already had people walking to her, she's bright and she has many friends. But Fabiola's concern for this lockdown had made others think she was in a bad mood.

Darius, Dallas, and Diane stood by her.

 

"I think this might might be really serious, guys." Fabiola said quietly with her arms crossed.

"Oh, shut up. It's probably just someone stalking the area." Diane said, walking ahead with Dallas.

Fabiola sighed softly, then started walking, Darius walking up to her.

"Hey, look what I brought." Darius said, showing his 3ds.

Fabiola put on a semi-smug smile. "Why'd you bring that?" She asked him.

"I figured if were going to the gym, we might be there for a while....and there's a lot of people." He said.

"I'll watch out for you, and let you know if anyone's looking." She said.

"Thanks." He said, and everyone headed to the gym.

 

Everyone gathered around, sitting and standing in different areas. The principal stood up on the stage and began speaking.

"We've been notified that there has been a city wide emergency... and everyone is to stay where they are." He said.

People began to murmur. Fabiola listened closely, seriousness overtook her.

She knew what he meant.

"That means... we may all have to spend the night here at the school." He said, and all the murmurs started to rise.

Some crazy shit must've happened... something big and crazy. Fabiola thought.

 

After the announcement everyone went back to their last classes. Fabiola was quiet on the way back. She felt she had to get to her house...................... she was planning her way out of this school. But she didn't want to go alone.

 

They teachers said they would let the kids go to their desired classroom to spend the night.

Fabiola could say she would live with a group of friends to go to Mr.Way... but they could actually leave.... It would work.

But she couldn't take that many people.... They would get caught.

But who would she take?

That was the hardest part.

She couldn’t everyone…… so she set a limit for herself, and promised to return for more friends.

The band teacher let them all pack up and talk to each other since there was still time for class to end. It was a good thing for Fabiola, she could decide who she'd take.

She sat by Darius and Dallas, she would ask them first.

"Hey." They all greeted each other.

Fabiola didn't want to hold back, she oddly felt like part of a new person.

"Do you guys want to leave the school with me?...........Sneak out of here and find out what the emergency is?" She asked them straight ahead.

"What? Are you serious?" Dallas asked.

She nodded. "Yeah, I actually am."

The two guys looked at each other.

"I'm going either way, I just don't want to go alone..... and I'm not taking that many people." She said.

Darius tilted his head a little. "I'll go." He said.

Dallas wasn't so sure about it on the other hand. "Go without me... I don't want to get caught."

"That's alright.... let me just find out who else wants to come.... I'll probably take a couple more people." She told them.

They made a nod, and she left, to Celeste, Jenny, Diane, and then a couple more people who were talking to them, M.J., and Eren.

"Do you guys wanna sneak out? Because I think I know a way out." Fabiola said to them .

"No." Eren and Diane said.

"Yes" M.J. and Jenny said.

"...I don't know." Celeste mumbled.

“Oh, you should. This school is a hell hole” Jenny said.

“And we’ll get to be badasses if we sneak out.” M.J. added.

Fabiola smiled softly, she knew Celeste we get convinced to come.

“Alright… fine. When do we leave?” Celeste asked.

“Soon… When we the school day ends.” Fabiola said. “Meet me in the hallway.”

 

 

The group gathered in the hall, with everyone disappearing into classes. "If anyone asks... we're saying we’re going to Mr.Wallway, alright?" Fabiola said softly to her little group. They all nodded and she nodded back. "Good."

She had to lead them, she knew the plan best.

 

She thought of it.

 

The group walked together down the hall, and outside, to a fence.

Fabiola looked at it. She never climbed a fence but this looked easy anyways. It was short fence too.

She reached for the top and lifted herself up a little and placed her foot on a bar hallway up the fence.

She crossed over it, and jumped down.

 

The jump left a strong sting in her ankles. She winced softly but quickly hid the emotion of pain.

“Fabiola what if we get caught?” Darius asked softly he was still on the other side.

She thought for a moment.

“We’re the band kids, they know we’re good kids, the worst they’ll give us is a detention or just a long talk about safety to not go outside” Fabiola said with a soft smile. “It’s true…… C’mon let’s get you over here.”

M.J. stayed on the other side of the fence and helped Celeste, Jenny and Darius up. And Fabiola helped them all down.

M.J. climbed up and over last, then Fabiola’s phone went off.

She reached in her pocket and answered it.

“Hello?” She answered, she wasn’t expecting the call. It was from her brother, Chris.

“Hey… Did you hear about the zombies?” He said in a serious tone.

“What?” Fabiola said confused.

 

Zombies?

 

“Yeah…. Fabiola… it’s actually serious…. They made a border around the whole Rancho Cucamonga… Anyways….. you have to go to the house.. Get my knife and crossbow… or there’s some stuff in the basement… Your dad said so.” He explained.

 

Chris and Fabiola had the same mother but different fathers, and Chris always considered Fabiola’s dad not his own.

 

Fabiola was confused, she joked around about Rancho Cucamonga having connections with Raccoon City, but she never actually expected it to be true.

This was something she wouldn’t have ever expected.


	2. First Encounter/ Time to Choose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group heads to Fab's house.

Still third person P.O.V.

 

“Chris…. You’re lying. That couldn’t happen.. I’m coming home” She said, and she convinced herself.

“Hurry…. and get those weapons.. Get everything you need. We’re all safe, it’s just we couldn’t get to you, they wouldn’t let us. We have the pets and we left you a lot of stuff” Chris said… then hung up.

 

Fabiola looked troubled…. her brother usually never lied to her…. maybe this is something real.

She looked at her group. Jenny, Celeste, M.J., and Darius all looked back.

 

“What happened?” Celeste was the first to speak.

 

Fabiola took a pause.

“My brother said there’s……… A zombie apocalypse….. I don’t know….. there’s weapons in my house, and I’m sure there’s food and we could use .” She told them.

There was so much she couldn’t explain, but they believed her.

“Then let’s go to your house. You might have everything we need.” Mike said.

Fabiola’s friends all nodded.

“Alright…. let’s walk there. It’s down a couple blocks away” She said, then turned the direction of her house. “Let’s go before they notice we’re gone and start searching for us.”

 

The group walked together. Fabiola in front, leading the way again.

It was quiet….. and no one knew why.

 

It because no one was around. No cars driving…. no one walking everyone was gone.It was nothing but the group and their back packs from school.

 

“Where is everyone?” Jenny asked.

“I don’t know…” M.J. mumbled.

 

Fabiola was so quiet…. glancing in every direction. She was afraid, but didn’t want to show it... and a new side of her came out. She was different now, and all she wants is to protect her friends.

She didn’t say anything. She stayed focused on the area around her.

 

Darius noticed her quietness.

He knows her well… and she usually keeps quiet when something is bothering her. and from the looks of it, this is major.

He didn’t want to make her think more about this. Yet, he was curious. He may as well ask now.

“What did your brother say exactly?” He asked, once he was next to her.

She looked at him. “He said…. there was zombies…….. I didn’t believe him.. it’s too crazy…… There’s things at my home, things we can use.”

He listened, and there was a little pause. “Is your family safe?” He asked.

 

She wasn’t exactly sure… “Yeah, they’re fine… There’s a border around the area, I’m guessing thats why everyone is gone.” She told him.

He nodded slightly. “Oh.” He mumbled

 

Fabiola always secretly hoped she could show her true self in a world where civilization didn’t matter, where she could lead a group of people to safety and security.

This is finally her time to shine, this is where her potential surfaces.

She only worries that her group would find her insane, or something like that.

 

She fears death, failing, and insanity.

 

 

Jenny glanced around, oddly not worried or frightened, but she was full of wonder, Celeste was more frightened than worried….. but her fright often converted to worry. Darius was the one full of worry. He worried about his family, wondering if they were fine. M.J. worried as well, but he didn’t show it. He knows he’ll get the chance to fight.

Fabiola is ready to lead, she’s already doing it. She’s ready to teach, and for the first time she’s not afraid to ask for help.

 

Her thoughts of getting her friends to safety let a smile creep across her face, but the smile died as soon as it grew.

 

There was a groan, unlike anything they’ve heard.

Something of a horror movie, or a worst nightmare.

The groan grew louder, and disheveled footsteps crept along with it. 

The group of friends looked at each other. Fabiola motioned for they to stay here, and she reached in her backpack, grabbing a pencil.

It’s not exactly a weapon, but it should do for now.

 

This pencil is weak, she knows that, but it’s their only line of defense in this scary world.

 

Fabiola knew it wouldn’t help so, she used it for something else.

 

There was…. something… around the corner, at she threw the pencil at the floor to see if it would walked towards them. And it did.

 

Fabiola didn’t know what to think of it.

Other than that her brother was right.

 

 

Celeste and Jenny gasped taking a few steps back, and the rotten woman turned towards them.

Fabiola glanced around, looking for something, and an umbrella lying on the floor was next to her.

She stood still for a moment.

 

It snarled,and stiffly moved towards them.

M.J. and Darius had no idea how to act, but Darius didn’t move.

“Fabiola….. we need to leave.” Darius whispered, and the walking corpse looked at him, and stiffly moved to him.

It was suddenly quick, and it reached towards him, but in a quick moment and a strong hit, Fabiola swung at the corpse and it snarled and groaned at her, changing it target.

 

Fabiola didn’t hold back, and she bashed it, with a few more swings it was on the floor, and with her foot, she bashed it’s skull in.

 

She took a moment to accept what just happened with a few deep breaths.

“We have to leave…” She mumbled as she looked at the blood splattered on her. “Now… before more come.”

She looked at them, Darius was freaked out, and M.J. was shocked. Celeste and Jenny, they were frozen. Unable to process this.

 

Fabiola walked a little, still tightly hold the umbrella. “C’mon… we’re not far from my house”

 

The whole group was shocked, Fabiola was never really a fighter, so what was that?

They followed her anyway, this was their friend, and she saved them from this monster.

 

So, they didn’t protest aloud. But some of them did in their heads, wondering if she might turn on them if they said no.

But, they followed.

 

These kids are going to have a rough time.

 

They walked, and the umbrella Fabiola had seem like it was broken, it wouldn’t last if another zombie came by.

But they were close anyways, maybe they would be fine.

 

Luckily, they arrived without any trouble, and Fabiola let out a sigh of relief when they got there.

Fabiola dropped the umbrella and looked around, finding the key to the weapons her dad kept in their basement.

She opened the door and went down the tight dark staircase.

“Are you crazy? What if there’s things down there?” Celeste asked her.

 

“I am a little crazy. I’ll yell if I need help.” Fabiola said brightly, maybe her bright personality would stick around.

It’s what made her……. well, her.

 

It was dark and somewhat frightening. What if Celeste was right and there was something down here?

Fabiola shook the thought out of her mind. There cant be anything down here.

 

She pulled out her phone to look for the light switch and she found it quickly.

She looked around. Then spoke aloud to her group of friends. “You guys can come down here, it’s clear.”

M.J., the out going tough guy, came out first. Following him, was Celeste, the close girly friend who had a crush on M.J. Jenny came out next, then lastly Darius.

 

“Whoa…” M.J. mumbled. “Why do you guys have so many weapons?” He asked.

 

“My dad was an army hero. I guess they let him keep the weapons he used. I would come down here when he let me, and I learned about these guns, but me sister was so reckless with our BB gun that she was never allowed to even come down and look at these guns. But I learned and he ended up teaching me how to use them, but I never shot one yet.” Fabiola told them as she looked at the displays of guns. “He was a medic, but still great on the field. He’s was a marksman too.”

Fabiola always admired her dad’s army stories. She wanted to be like that….. a hero who would be a legend to others.

 

“Pick a couple weapons you think you can handle. The ammo is in the drawers below the display.” She said and walked over to the back of the room.

 

“Hey Fabs, did you guys have like… y’know, archery stuff?” Jenny asked following her to the back.

 

“Yeah actually, there’s a bow somewhere down here, and my brother has a crossbow upstairs that he told me to take. I’ll get for you in a moment.” Fabiola said, reaching into a closet and grabbing a bunch of holsters.

She put one on. An all brown knife holster that carries a knife on your left shoulder.

She grabbed another one, and put it on, a black leg handgun holster, with an open bottom in case you have a silencer on your gun. Fabiola grabbed a handgun, and a satchel and she put all the handgun ammo she could carry in her satchel. There was another black leg holster she put on, but this one was only for carrying things.

She grabbed a semi automatic rifle, and filled the ammo holster with rifle ammo. This rifle is for emergencies and to watch things from rooftops and distances, the handgun, for situations that are tougher for a knife to use, and the knife is there for her to fight when she has to, to defend her and her group the zombies.

Her knife holster is empty, the only thing that's missing. She’ll use her brother’s knife, she always admired it.

Fabiola went back to the closet and pulled out four more knife holsters. Two of them were for ankles, one was a hip holster, and the last one was another shoulder holster.

 

She looked at her group.

 

"Everyone's is getting a knife. It's a pretty important weapon." Fabiola said. 

 

Jenny had the bow, with a quiver holder on her hip, and she was waiting for the crossbow that Fabiola said she should get. Jenny would probably carry another set of quivers for the crossbow, and Fabiola left her with a choice.

"Ankle or shoulder?" Fabiola asked her, holding out both in her hands. 

Jenny took the ankle holster.

 

Celeste was taking it simple, and had a handgun on a shoulder holster, the other side of the holster would carry a few clips, she would still need more though. In this world you'll never know how long it'll be until you find more ammo.

"You should take the hip holster." Fabs said handing it to her. "You'll be able to carry more clips with that." 

"Alright." Celeste said taking the holster and putting it on.

On the exact other hand, M.J. likes weapons, he set a promise to himslef that he would help the group in any way he could. He held a shotgun in his hand, the ideal kind, brown and black. He wore a strap of shells across his chest, he also had a handgun on an ankle holster, and on his hips were ammo holders and other cases. But since M.J. was such a fighting guy, he had a hatchet strapped to his hip as well.

Fabiola knew what he needed, didn't even ask, and handed him the shoulder holster.

That left Darius. 

He may not have seemed like a guy who would like weapons, but he held a handgun and a magnum, that seems like a very popular weapon here, isn't it? Anyways, he had a handgun on his leg and a satchel around his waist. He carried his magnum on a shoulder holster. 

Fabiola handed him what he needed, the last ankle knife holster. 

"Now what?" Jenny asked. 

"Yeah. What do we do now?" M.J. asked. 

"Well, lets go upstairs first. Then we'll talk, see if electricity still works or whatever." Fabiola said turning to the staircase. 

She was leading again. But she barley noticed.


	3. The BSAA's Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HELLA YEAH, Piers Nivans leads a mission in the suburban city and shit hits the fan hard. 
> 
> I love this chapter. 
> 
> Enjoy.

Piers P.O.V. 

 

I got up from my trip onto the floor. 

I ha to walk-run it off and lead this team anyway. Ever since Chris has been gone, I've been having to lead. 

I sighed, and signalled to the men to move out. 

"........ SHRIKEWN ...We're a high school on *street here* and *street here* There's a schoo here and we need help ....... SRENAOFDCK ....." The radio caught a channel. 

"We'll head there." I said, and the driver started driving. I looked at the guy working our radio. "Tell them we're on our way."

 

"Yessir" He mumbled and notified the school. 

There's seven other men in this car with me. I'm one of three teams. 

There's my team, Alpha. There's Jill's team, Bravo. And there's Parker's team, Charlie.

"This is Alpha to Bravo and Charlie. We're going to a high school to help evacuate some civilians." I said. 

"Roger that. We're gonna spread out and seek the start to the breakout." Jill's voice came through our communications system. 

"Roger that. Charlie will do what we can to help you guys and evacuate people. Charlie out." Parker said not long after Jill.

"Bravo out." 

"Alpha out." I mumbled and it wasn't long before we were at the school.

 

***

 

Once we got there the principal was happy to see us. 

He came up to me first and shook my hand. 

"Thank you so much for coming to help us....." He was waiting for me to say my name. 

"Piers. Call me Piers." I said getting a grip on my assault rifle again. 

"I'm Stanley....... and you should know how to help us right?" He asked, walking us into the school. 

I nodded and spoke "We do, we'll escort you and your student out of the city we jus-" 

 

Something is wrong.

 

"Sir! There's a large B.O.W. at one of the gates!" One of my men called. I looked at Stanley. "Get any students out of that area and get inside. We'll handle this." I said, leaving him and running to my guys. 

 

Running with my guns, I looked around, seeing a ladder to go onto a roof top. Exactly what a sniper needs. 

I laid myself out on the edge of the roof, there's another floor though, the floor plan is a little weird, but I was also next to a window. I held my rifle aiming towards the B.O.W. 

"Alpha team, spread out around the B.O.W., I need you guys shooting at it from all angles." I said as I saw it. 

It looked like a giant roach crossed with a firefly. Brown roach wings, giant freak eyes and bright green glowing stomach. 

"Find all weak spots and aim for them." I commanded my team then put my scarf up over my nose covering my mouth as well. It lets me breath and also doesn't let my breathing effect my aim.

I aimed slowly, and adjust my scope first then looked at the glowing green stomach. And just before I exhaled I-

 

 

"WHAT'S HAPPENING!" A kid screamed on the other side of the window as I pulled the trigger and missed, hitting above my target on the B.O.W.'s wing. The boy, who was kinda scrawny and really tan skin, with really curly dark hair, he messed me up. 

 

"Shit!" I muttered looking at the window. I was pissed off, I usually never miss. I looked back and glared softly. 

"There's a monster that's gonna eat your dick if you don't leave!" I yelled and the kid left the area. "Thank god...." I muttered and re-positioned myself and aimed again, calming myself down and aiming at the green glowing stomach of the B.O.W. 

Then pulled the trigger and the B.O.W. screeched. Where's it's wound was, some green stuff fell out, but....one of my men was under it, and it all poured onto him. I heard his screams from my distance. 

"Carl!" A woman on my team screamed after him. It was Tammy. Word was, around the BSAA, that she and Carl had something going on. And it must be true, Carl's screams stopped and Tammy starting running to Carl. 

I had to radio them. " Tammy, there's nothing you can do." I said looking at him. He...... He melted. "That thing is carrying acid, only shoot there if no one is around there."

 

By now the B.O.W. was screeching at my men again, and they were all furiously shooting. I had to do the same, and not long after, it seemed the B.O.W. started to die down.

 

Tammy was crying next to Carl's melted body. I did feel bad, but we have other things to focus on. At least the B.O.W. didn't get past the gate. 

Tammy was crouched, and one of the other alpha mates was trying to get her to leave. 

 

But Carl's melted self seemed to left up, and the new from he was in, the acid.... he dripped and gave a mechanical laughter.

"Tammy! Get away from him! He's gonna kill you!" I yelled hoping she would listen. But she was too heart broken and she looked towards my direction. 

"It was an honor serving under you, Piers. The BSAA needs a great permanent captain like what you should be." She said, then the acidic body or Carl charged at her, burning her skin and melting it.

"Piers! What do we do?" One of my men called. 

"We cant let it get to the school, you guys need try to stop it. It's acid, I cant do anything from here." I responded and stood up. "Try using flash grenades." I said, turning around. 

"Copy that.."

The only thing I can do is notify the school's principal.

I started to walk away, but then there was a knock on the window. A girl, with brown straight hair, brown eyes, but kinda pale skin, and glasses, she opened the window and motioned for me to go to her.

 

Well, it leads inside anyway. I could ask her weird the principal went. 

 

"What's happening? Who are you?" That's the first thing she asked. I wasn't exactly sure how to put it. This is a suburban city, nothing really happens here. 

"Zombies. They're in this whole city." I said. "I'm Piers, I'm with the BSAA. We came to help."

The girl listened, and had a slightly trouble face on. "I'm Diane.... Can I help you or something?" 

"Yeah, I need to talk to your principal. After that you should probably leave the school and go find a safer place to be." I told her. 

"Follow me, I can take you to the office." She said and started walked. I followed. "It's not safe here?" She asked. 

"At least not for long, the school gates cant save this school forever. You should ditch." I said. She must find it weird to have a grown man tell her to ditch.

"Alright... Thanks for the tip." She said softly and we walked to the office. 

Once we were almost there someone radioed me. 

"Sir this is Angie, that acid, it killed almost everyone. It's dying down now, but... it melted the fence." Another woman of my team said. 

Her words made me stop walking. "Who's left?" 

"Me an- Oh god! Dominic! Not you too!" She yelled, and the speaker connection crack, I heard her screams and that was it. 

I was in terror. The last survivor of my team again. This city is a lot worse that what I imagined. 

Diane looked at me. "Piers, what's wrong?" She asked softly. 

"We need to get to the principal now. Everyone in the school needs to get out." I said. "We need to hurry." I said, and we ended up running to the office. 

But I saw the fire alarm, and stopped shortly, just to trigger it. As soon as the alarm went off, the principal came out of the office. 

"Piers? What happened?" He asked. 

"Everyone needs to get out now, our little fight got out of hand over there. The fence is down and my team died." I said, feeling terrible but know I have to move on. 

The principal was speechless. "I...I'm sorry for your loss." 

"Don't worry about it, but we need to prevent any more deaths from happening. Hurry, get your students out of the school." I said, then looked at Diane. "There's a truck that I came here in, bring some people you trust. That's my thanks for helping me." 

She looked a little shocked to see that I just invited her to leave like that, but I wont be able to handle it alone. I need to contact Jill or Parker. 

I looked at both people. Stanley looked at Diane. "Go." He said, and Diane left.

I looked at Stanley a last time. "I'm sorry we couldn't help." I said softly, turned around, and left to the truck, waiting to see if Diane would come or not. 

I felt a little weird asking her, I meant it in a way of thinking that she wouldn't make it out for some reason. She might be fine though. I don't know. 

I looked inside the empty truck we came in. 

My team..... all dead. 

If Chris was here we would be fine. Maybe he's here, maybe the woman I contacted can help. Sheva, one of his old partners. 

I sighed softly and put my sniper down in the front passenger seat.

And a couple moments later there was a lot of commotion and a knock on the back of the truck. The back door.

I checked, it was Diane with a couple people. Four other people, two girls and and two guys.

I opened the door for them. "You came." I mumbled and invited them in. 

"Well yeah, you offered us a pretty strong safety deal. We should hurry out of here, it's becoming hell out there." Diane said motioning for her friends to join her inside.

"This is Issac, Audrey, Louise, and J-" She introduce her friends, Issac being a tall black guy with a big afro, Audrey is a short fragile innocent looking girl, Louise a quiet seeming girl, and the last guy just seemed like your average guy, but someone called from the distance so I didn't get his name. 

"Jared, wait!" A guy's voice called. I guess that's his name. 

 

"Oswald?" Jared asked softly. "Dick?" 

Two more guys walked up to the truck. "Hurry inside and close the door, we cant bring too many people." 

Then I noticed that one of the guys was the bastard that made me trigger this hell whole to start. 

Of course I'm angry, but I cant let this get to me I need to focus on keeping these kids alive. 

"What's going here?" The guy with the long wavy black hair asked. 

"I tried to ask him earlier but he got all butt hurt." The kid I recognized said. 

"I was trying to help this school stay safe, but you made me fuck shit up." I muttered, glaring at him. "Are you Oswald or Dick?" 

"I'm Richard." He said, walking up to the front passenger seat where I had my gun. 

"I'm calling you Dick, it goes better with you." I muttered. "Get away from my gun, if you wanna know how strong it works I'll use your knee to show you." 

"Jeez fine." Dick mumbled and walked to the back of the truck as I moved to the driver's seat. 

"Hey, would you shot me if I sit there?" Diane asked softly with a smile, lightening up the mood.

"No. Only if you suck." I said.

She looked at Dick and flipped him off. 

"What the fuck?" He muttered.

They ended up all sitting in the back, and I started to drive out of the school, and Oswald spoke again. 

"So whats happening?" He really wanted to know. 

"Diane... Tell him what I told you." I said, focusing on looking around. But still listening. 

"Alright guys, story time. It's a couple words long so don't get impatient." She said brightly. "Once upon a time in our suburban city, zombies came out of no where and here we are hanging out with a dude from the BSAA." 

That's all she said. 

"Wait wait wait. There's zombies here, is that what those freaky people were?" Jared asked.

I glanced towards them.

"Jared, you saw them?" Audrey asked

"Yeah, I saw them too. It was freaky." Louise added. 

 

I stopped the car slowly as I noticed a herd of zombies seeming to chase a group of kids. 

 

"Quiet down guys." I said standing up and grabbing my gun. This doesn't look good.

 

One of the guys in the small group tripped, and he was on his back shooting. When he tripped he yelled in pain. 

"Darius!" A girl called after him and ran to him, trying to left him onto his feet. 

They were getting surrounded. 

"Leave without me, you're the leader of our group. They need you more right now." is voice was faint from here but still understandable. 

She shot a couple times at the closest zombies. "Yeah, as the leader, I was ready to die for each and everyone of you guys. I'm not leaving you here" She said. 

She's not leaving without him. Diane's eyes widened. "That's Fabiola! We need to help her." 

The other members of her group were standing by and shooting the other zombies in the area. They're in terrible distress. 

 

"I'm gonna help them." I said and started to open the door. 

"You can't go alone!" Diane said, grabbing a handgun sitting on the floor. 

"Then hurry." I mumbled and ran to the group in distress. 

 

A zombie grabbed Fabiola, the said leader of the small group. Darius yelled as the zombie dragged her away from him. She fought, and tried to get out of the creature's hold and managed to do so, aim at it's head with her handgun. 

 

But I shot it first.


	4. The Group Plan/ Leaders Meet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fabiola's group goes to a store, then the leaders, Piers Nivans and Fabiola Zabala, meet each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope someone is enjoying the story on here.

This chapter is happening at the same time as is Chapter 3.

You'll know when it connects.

 

 

 

 

Fabiola's P.O.V.

 

 

When the rest of the group joined me upstairs, I called Jenny to her brother's room and showed her the crossbow I mentioned.

"My brother's crossbow, he got it from a company going out of business." I said and handed it to Jenny. "It uses different quivers, so....." I glanced around the room looking for the quivers, then also handed it to her. 

"Cool, thanks." She mumbled admiring the weapon. 

I chuckled, and looked around the room. The knife Chris told me about was on a table. I grabbed it and put it into the holster. 

"Alright, I'm going to the kitchen." I said to Jenny and she nodded, and I left. 

 

I looked at the clock, it wasn't ticking, and I flicked a light switch. It's wasn't working.

"There's no power." I called through the house. 

"I just tired to call my mom, but there's no connection." Celeste said, walking in to the kitchen.

I felt troubled, I cant ask my brother were the gates are to get out of this city. We'll have to find our own way out. 

"Okay, well, c'mon. I need you guys to help bring some food in your back packs." I said, already starting to think about how to get us out of here.

I looked in our pantry....... My mom said she was gonna go to the store today. So be didn't have much. 

Canned fruit, canned soup, granola bars. Not enough for all of us. And what if we run into other people who need help? We need more food. I looked at the clock on my phone, at least this still worked. But it'll run out of battery soon. I need a watch.

"There's not enough food for all of us. We need to go to a store and get what we can." I said. I turned around my whole group was here, and they heard. "We have a little but we just leave to the store now. So we come back before it's dark."

M.J. smiled softly. "Then let's go, we can try out our new weapons." He seems excited about it. 

Celeste smiled. "Yeah, lets go." 

Darius was the only one who didn't look so comfortable about leaving the house. I walked towards the front door and patted his shoulder as I walked past him. "We'll be fine if we stick together. No one is getting left behind." I said and opened the front door.

 

***

We were finally outside the store, just about to walk inside.

"So, what exactly is the plan for us?" Jenny asked, holding her new bow in her hand. 

"We're gonna go inside, get food that will last long, bring what we can and then leave. Hopefully without trouble." I said. "There's five of us, so let's split into two groups, three and two." I said. 

"Celeste, M.J., you guys wanna be with me?" Jenny asked them. 

"Yeah." Celeste and M.J. said together. 

"Stay safe you guys, and stick together. Yell if anything is wrong." I said as they walked inside.

That left my with Darius, and a bit of nervousness kicked in me. Alone with him? 

"Well, let's get some food." He said, and we walked inside, through several isles picking food and stuffing it into our backpacks. 

It was a little awkward at first, but then Darius spoke.

"Hey, what was that nickname you had for me?" He asked. 

"Kitty?" I asked back. 

"Yeah, you stopped calling me that." He said. 

I did..... "I guess I thought you didn't like it. Why?" I looked at him. 

He rubbed the back of his head awkwardly. "Uh, I didn't have a problem with it."

 

 

This is awkward.

 

I remembered something, a friend of mine asked him something about me, but she never exactly told me what it was.

"Remember, last week, Sasha asked you something about me. But never told me exactly what it was. It's been killing me ever since she told me to guess." I said, hoping he would tell me what it was.

"Oh, that question. Yeah....." He seemed a little nervous. 

 

Oh my. What can it be?

 

He continued "It was.... It was if I-" 

 

 

There was a yell from across the store, and my conversation with Darius came to an end. 

I looked at him. "We need to go there now." I mumbled, then ran. "Hurry!" Call to Darius, getting my handgun out and holding it pointing down. 

M.J., Celeste, and Jenny were cornered. "Darius, stand here, and stay quiet. Once I lead them out of ther way, you go get them out of here. I'll see you guys outside." I said, then ran, not giving Darius the chance to respond. 

On the other corner, I saw the trio in distress. These zombies snarled at them. And I yelled as loud as I could. 

 

"Hey, you bastards! You'e gonna have to kill me first!" That's what I yelled, I know it was kinda cliche, but I said it. I need to drive the attention away from my group. 

The zombies turned slowly and made their crooked towards me. 

"That's right you nasty pieces of shit." I muttered, my eyebrows burrowing. "C'mon!" 

They're coming closer. "M.J.! Get everyone out of here! I'll take care of them." 

"Fabiola, I'm not leaving without you!" Darius' voice called. 

"You'll die if you stay!" I called back. I saw them disappear after that, and I held my handgun up. 

I've killed one before, this should be nothing. I thought to myself. Except, y'know, the fact that this is more than 1..... More than 5... it's 9. I counted.

I tried to stay calm and shot one down. I feel slow, or they seem fast. It's hard to hit a moving target.

8 to go. I stepped back slightly and crashed into something. I glanced back, and Darius grabbed my wrist. "We need to leave, no one gets left behind remember?" He said. 

It was enough to remind me that I had a group to lead. I cant try to be a hero right now. 

"You're right, sorry." I said. And we ran out of there. 

But the zombies followed, and they moved quicker by the moment. Soon we were running, and shooting to make sure they didn't get too close. 

We were crossing a street, still running. M.J. was taking the lead, with Jenny and Celeste, and Darius and I were a little back. 

"Agghhck!" A yell that followed a thump onto the ground. I stopped in my tracks to see that Darius tripped.

"Darius!" I called after him, rushing to his side. 

More zombies are coming. And it's starting to get dark. 

"Leave without me, you're the leader of our group. They need you more right now." He said. And his words partly killed me on the inside. 

I shot at some of the closest zombies.

"Yeah, as the leader, I was ready to die for each and everyone of you guys. I'm not leaving you here" I said, and meant it. That's the stupid thing I almost proved at the store. 

"Fabiola! Get out, I'm slowing you down." He said, shakily. He thinks it's over for him. 

 

The worse part is.....................It might be.

 

"No one gets left behind." I muttered, and tried helping him up. Not only a crush, but a really close friend.

 

But one of the zombies grabbed me, with a strong dead cold grip. And I tried pushing it off, and it grabbed me with another arm. I struggled, but somehow got it off me, and aimed at it's head when-

*noise of rifle whoosh*

That gun wasn't me, was it one of my group? I turned, slightly disoriented, and frightened that I was grabbed. 

A man stood with a rifle, and looked back at me. I looked closer, Diane was standing with him, the man with hazel eyes, light brown hair, he's a really good looking guy, dressed perfectly to fit in the military, but a patch on his arm caught my attention. 

The BSAA. I've heard of them before. 

Darius' voice brought me back to reality. "Fabiola, you need to-"

"Forget it, I'm not leaving." I said, holding my handgun up again and aiming. "There's help now, we'll be okay." 

We're all fighting now, fighting this small herd of zombies that chased us out of that store. They snarled and the were frightening with the way their eyes were faint and dried blood trickled their face, and dark skin with bite marks. 

But we were all okay, and the herd died down. Jenny asked Celeste to help her find some of her arrows, and M.J. tagged along. Darius was laying down on the floor clutching his ankle, and I squatted down and looked at him. 

"Do you think you can stand?" I asked him softly, trying to stay in a comforting tone. He nodded softly, and I lent him a shoulder to lean on. 

Diane and the mystery man walked up to us. 

"Fabiola, what happened to you guys?" She asked in a worried tone. 

My eyes widened a little. "Ugh.. the zombies came..... Darius is hurt, he needs care."

"We have truck over there, I think we have some medical stuff." He said. "Bring the rest of your group, I'll take Darius." He said, and I passed Darius to him. Darius didn't look to happy to go to this stranger's shoulder. 

The man took Darius to the truck, that man seems trustworthy. I looked at Diane.

"He was at the school with all these guys, and his team died, he's alone." She said. I wasn't sure what to say. I don't think losing your team is a good thing in any way. "So, you're hanging out with Darius? You almost died for him right now...... that's some hardcore Fabius loyalty." She brought up the ship name. 

I blushed softly in embarrassment. "Diane, he would've died if I didn't stop for him. Where would Fabius be if one of us died?" I tried playing along with it. "C'mon, let me get my group." 

 

"Fabs, who was that guy?" Celeste asked me when I walked up to them. Diane went to the truck with Darius, and the mystery man. I wonder if they were alone. 

"I don't know, but he saved me...He's with the BSAA, remember that thing I told you guys about? They deal with situations like this." I said. "We should be able to trust him......... He has Darius right now. We should go." 

"Alright, yeah. I think that's all the arrows, thanks M.J., Celeste." Jenny said. 

I walked ahead with Jenny, purposely leaving Celeste to walk with M.J.

But everyone was quiet, and once we got to the truck, they opened the back and we saw all these people. People we knew, from our school. 

Darius was sitting down, he looked better, a lot more calmed down. 

"Fabiola? I didn't see you when the zombies came to the school, how'd you get over here so fast?" Jared asked. 

"We ditched." I said softly.

Everyone seemed emotionally exhausted, and quiet. The man was looking around in the car. And he pulled out a kit. 

"Here it is..." He mumbled and walked to Darius, and looked at his foot, it was his left leg. "We don't have any of those temperature packs, but we have painkillers. Take it if you need it..... and I need to take off your shoe."

"Just do what you have too." Darius said softly, and the man started to work. Taking the shoe off, checking to see if it's swollen. 

"Looks like you just twisted it a little. You'll be fine really soon. You don't even need the splint." The guy said, only wrapping the foot with a fabric thing.

"Thanks" Darius said, sitting still. He seems really tensed up. 

 

"Hey um....." I felt awkward speaking. "Thanks for saving us back there. What's your name?" I asked, looking up at him. 

 

"Piers. Piers Nivans." He said. He has a nice strong voice, very confident for a man that just lost his team members. It must have happened to him before. He turned to me and held his hand out, for a handshake. 

 

A handshake I returned. "I'm Fabiola Zabala. I owe you one." I said brightly with a smile.

 

He smiled back. "It's alright, lets just get out of this area." He said, then looked around. "The rest of you guys should sit down."

 

"Everyone is already sitting down." Dick said. 

He was right, I'm the only one standing. All the seats are taken here, the only one left is the one next to Piers. 

"Is it alright if I sit here?" I asked softly, and Piers nodded.

I sat down, putting my rifle down next to me. He glanced at it. "Nice gun, where'd you get it?" 

"My dad had it in our house, we have all kinds of weapons, it's weird." I said, glancing around. 

"Cool." He mumbled, and soon enough we were driving away.

 

 

About an hour later, it was dark, and I was starting to get tired from this exhausting day. 

"Piers, you cant keep driving all night. We need to find a place to stop, where are you even driving?" Diane said.

"I don't know where we're gong. I thought the border was over around here." He said. He looked troubled. 

I recognized where we were. "There's not gonna be a safe close area we could go too around here. We'll have to just sleep here in the truck." I said.

"Someone needs to keep watch." Piers said. "I'll probably be driving tomorrow all day. I need to be awake for that." He was saying it cant be him. 

"I'll stay up, then Ill wake up someone a couple hours later." Diane volunteered. 

I didn't want to volunteer, I want to sleep. 

 

"Sounds good." Piers and I said together.


	5. Jealousy Nights and Roaming Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone is jealous and then the group roams to a store again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end gets weird. Really weird.

The end of this chapter gets pretty freaky just so you know.

 

 

Third person P.O.V.

 

It's just about 2 in the morning, Diane woke up Dick to keep watch. 

 

But a dick will be a dick. 

He fell asleep again, and no one was awake. At least, it seemed that way. Darius woke up not to long ago, he wasn't sure why.

 

But our little friend Fabiola was about to be up as well.

Tears softly streaming down her cheeks. Something was wrong with her. Darius didn't notice. He was sitting on the other side of the truck, and it was dark on his side.

Fabiola was having a nightmare. 

 

 

Everyone is dying. 

She's trying to save them, but a zombie grabs her. The same feeling she got when Darius tripped. Frightened, shaky, she fought trying to get it off her. But it was too strong, before she knew it, another zombie grabbed her foot, biting it. 

She was scared, but couldn't scream, she shook softly. 

 

The only one by her right now is Piers, who started to wake up. He felt something was wrong. 

 

But back in Fabiola dream, she felt it so vividly. The blood dripping down her foot. A zombie grabbed the back of her head, she knows its the end. It dug into her neck, she felt the blood fall into her throat. She was drowning. 

Drowning in fear. The pain made her shake, and she was sweating terribly. 

Piers saw, and looked at her, putting a hand on her shoulder. 

"Fabiola, wake up." He whispered. "Fabiola... " He shook her softly. 

Fabiola woke up slowly, still shaking. She wiped her eyes softly, but foound herself crying more. She was shaking. 

"Hey, hey, hey." Piers was whispering in a very comforting tone. "It's okay, just a nightmare. You're fine." He told her.

He was right. "Yeah.... just a nightmare." She mumbled, trying to calm herself down. 

He knew what she went through, so much must've happened to her yesterday. "C'mere." Would a comforting hug be enough. 

 

She couldn't deny that hug. She needed that comforting feeling. There was a couple minutes of quietness where they were hugging. Yeah, it was awkward, but he knew she was a leader here. 

It's important the she stays strong as long as she can.

There's two groups here, Fabiola's group, and Piers' and Diane's group. Piers wonderedif they could lead theses groups together as one big group. Until they got out of this city.

 

 

Darius saw them hugging. And he was shocked. Diane told Darius that Fabiola liked him a long time. But Darius was abut to tell Fabiola that he likes her back at the store before shit hit the fan. 

This hurt. Seeing Piers hug her. 

"I'm fine. I'm sorry, I just freaked out." Fabiola said, and Piers pulled away. 

"You have people to take care of, it wouldn't be good if a nightmare took away your sanity." Piers smiled and messed with the top of her hair. 

"Thanks." She mumbled and tried messing his own hair up, but he jokingly slapped her hand softly.

She pretended he hit her hard and clutched her hand and rubbed it. "Ow, gosh Piers." 

His eyes widened and he felt guilty. "I'm sorry, I didn't-" He cut himself off as he saw her smile. "Fuck you." He said in a chuckle. 

"I'm sorry, I had to." She said, and he shook his head.

 

In the meantime, Darius was getting Jealous and trying not to listen, but he couldn't fall asleep.I had to listen. 

 

"I'm sorry about your team. I heard you lost them." Fabiola said softly. "Were you a captain or something." 

"Uh... Thanks, I'm alright though. We have to move on, dont we?" He said. "And I'm not exactly the official permanent captain. But I was leading them.... I made a mistake, and they all got killed." 

"Hey, don't start blaming it on yourself. You're the one who said we have to move on." She said. 

He sighed softly and looked down. "You're right, sorry." He said a moment later. "We should go back to bed, we have to start looking for that border. Or safer places to stay in the night." He said. 

He nodded softly, though he probably didn't see, and tried to go back to sleep.

 

But Darius felt........ intimidated? By Piers? 

He's a cute badass, and what if Fabiola falls head over heels for him since he shot that zombie that almost bit her? Darius has to think of something. 

 

 

About 6:30 in the morning, M.J. woke up first, and was about to stretch out, but he felt something on his shoulder. He looked, Celeste was leaning on him, sound asleep.

He thought about her. How she shouldn't be caught in such a bad thing like the apocalypse. He thought that she deserves better. 

Other people started to wake up. Piers woke up, standing and stretched out a little, and he turned around, seeing M.J. awake.d

"Hey, I never got the names to the rest of your little group..." Piers whispered, trying not to wake up anyone else up. 

"I'm M.J." He said, and the two guys exchanged handshakes. "Celeste is leaning on my shoulder and Jenny is sitting next to her. " 

"Nice to meet you guys." Piers said. Then looked at the too girls sleeping. "They need to wake up soon...We're gonna move out soon." 

M.J. looked at Celeste. I don't wanna disturb her, M.J. thought. She looks so peaceful.

 

Soon enough, everyone started waking up. Fabiola was still tired, but then, Diane.......

"HEY THERE YOU LIL SHIT. WAKE UP." She yelled then started laughing. 

"Diane, calm down" Fabiola said rubbing her eyes. "I'm awake....." She mumbled. 

"Piers is outside with Darius. They're talking about you." Diane said. 

Fabiola was confused. "What are they saying?" 

"I don't know. I just heard your name in there a couple times." Diane said, still recovering from her insane laughter. 

"Hm..." She mumbled softly. I'll ask Darius about it later, Fabiola told herself. 

 

 

*Rewind*

Piers walked over to Darius, and patted his shoulder. "Hey, Darius." He said softly. "Wake up." 

Darius woke up slowly, and looked at Piers. "What's... What's wrong?" He mumbled.

"C'mon, we need to make sure you can walk." Piers said. 

Darius hesitated, but followed Piers outside of the truck. No zombies around in this area. Thats good. 

"How does your foot feel?" Piers asked. 

Darius walked fine on it. "I'm alright, I've tripped before. I'm fine." Darius said.

 

"Did you twist your ankle in your other trips?" Piers asked. He might be tougher than he looks.

"No, but I chipped my tooth." Darius said, looking down softly.

 

Piers patted his shoulder. "So, Fabiola stayed behind to help you. She's a pretty good leader, but she needs to learn a lot."

"She almost got herself killed for me." Darius said. "Yeah, she needs to learn a lot.... but...." Darius sighed. She almost died. 

Piers had to ask it. A question lingering around every since the night mare she had. "Are you two....... y'know. Together?" Piers asked. He didn't mean to make it seem like he was interested.... but he realized it came out that what. "I'm not.... I don't like her like that, but.... she had a nightmare last night and-"

"I know.... I saw you too hugging." Darius muttered. "We're not........ Someone told me that Fabiola liked me... but I didn't tell her that I like her back." 

 

"Good..... Tell her." Piers said putting his hand on Darius' shoulder. "If things get out of hand you need to be around her to comfort her. Being a leader isn't that great of a thing to do when people die." Piers said. "How old are you guys?" 

"Fabiola's 17. I'm 18. Everyone in your truck is a senior." Darius told him. So, Piers isn't a threat to him..... good. That kind of 'imma-steal-your-gurl' threat, other than that Piers is very helpful.

"Yeah, you guys are young, and haven't seen much. You'll comfort her when she's feeling down, right?" Piers asked. And Darius nodded. "Good. Let's go back to the truck..." Piers added, and the two joined everyone else.

 

Within the hour, Piers was driving again, and they were all eating stuff from the food Fabiola's group had. They were sharing, and soon enough, they realized, they're gonna need more food. 

Fabiola walked to the back of the truck and sat down, twiddling with the bullets in her handgun clip.

Darius looked at her, wanting to strike a conversation but didn't know what to say. He was neverthe type to first strike a conversation. He was sitting across from her, and she seemed very gloomy. 

"Are you feeling okay, Fabiola?" He asked. 

She looked up quickly. "Huh?... Uh... yeah. I'm fine." She said. "I just...... I feel...... I don't know." She added.

"Fabiola, Diane. I need you guys for a minute outside." Piers called them. 

Fabiola glanced at Darius, then left. 

 

"Whattttttttttttttttttt?" Diane asked. 

"We're running low on food." Piers said. "There's some buildings around her, everyone can split into groups of two and run around getting supplies." 

"We should do that, but we need a couple people to sty with the truck, just in case." Fabs said. 

"hen whatthe hell are we waiting for? Lets set up our groups." Diane said, walking back inside, Piers and Fabs followed. 

 

 

It was a partnership thing. 

 

Piers and Diane.

Fabiola and Darius. 

M.J. and Celeste.

Issac, Oswald, and Dick. 

Audrey and Louise. 

And Jared and Jenny. 

 

Everyone armed, Piers had some back up weapons hidden within the truck.

Six groups, exploring a street, of stores. Hidden goods within each. 

 

Piers and Diane took over in the liquor store, and it seems like someone has been in here not to long ago. 

Piers striked up a conversation. "Tell me about all your senior friends." He said conveniently. 

"Well, Celeste and Jenny are close friends, along with Fabs. Celeste and Jenny are pretty innocent, not that dirty minded, nice I guess. I think Celeste and M.J. have something going on." Diane said.

"She was sleeping on his shoulder." Piers said, agreeing. 

"Yeah, I saw." Diane said. "Anyways, Fabs is my best lil shit. She's alright. And her and Darius have all this strong chemistry but they're not doing anything and I'm working my ass off to get them together. She's stupid sometimes though, and Darius is your ideal basic nerd." She continued. 

"And Oswald... Well he's possibly everything I look for in a man. He's nice but he can be a total douche when he needs to. He has an amazing taste in music and a good sense of humor. I love how his hair perfectly frames his face and his smile, oh my goodness every time he smiles it makes my heart beat a million times faster. Not being too kinky but I would actually love for him to bite me and give me love bites with his teeth! He's just the most handsome and perfect man I'll ever meet." Diane said. 

Piers chuckled. "Wow seems like you're in love with him." He said glancing in her direction.

"I am but I don't think he will ever know." Diane sighed."And then there's Audrey and Louise, there some of my top lil shits too." Diane finished. 

"They're a nice big gang. I didn't think you guys would trust me. Y'know, a kinda short guy asking you to meet me in a truck." Piers said then realized how pedophile-ish he sounded yesterday. "Oh god, I'm sorry. wow." 

"It's alright, you still look all official and stuff. That's why we joined you." Diane said, and the two raided the place. 

 

 

Meanwhile, within the grocery store, Issac, Dick, and Oswald were snooping around, with their guard down. 

 

A mistake no one should ever do in this world. 

 

They decided to split up within the store, an even worse one. 

 

Dick took the west side, Oswald took the east, leaving Issac with the middle section. 

 

Dick sighed softly, his head down and he looked at his feet. As he walked about halfway down the isle he looked up, seeing two zombies at the end, snarling at him. They were chained up, to the dairy section. 

"What the fuck?" Dick muttered softly and took a coupe steps back before he would turn around. 

Someone grabbed him, and covered his mouth, ripping the axe he carried out out his hands. 

"Well well well, you don't look that strong. So you wont be so much of a fight for me." A man whispered. "This'll be easy." 

Dick fought, but the man turned him around, pulling both their pants down. "America is finally a truly free country." The man said, grinning. 

Dick let out muffled screams. He couldn't do anything though. He couldn't reach his handgun. The man threw it too the floor as well. 

 

Issac was roaming his area, and he heard something weird in Dick's area. Yelling? And a repeating thumping.

He slowly made his way to find out what's wrong. "Dick?" He called out. "Is everything oka-" 

 

He came across something terrible. 

Each of them froze. 

 

"OSWALD, GET OUT OF TH-" Issac was cut off when the man raping Dick shot him. 

 

 

Oswald heard the shot and turned around. What's happening? 

He took the trust in Issac's word and got out, rushing to go find someone who could help. But on his way out another shot rang out. 

Oswald froze for a moment. 

What's going on. 

 

"Who's Oswald? Are you in here?" A man's voice called throughout the store.

 

Did he...... Did he kill them? My friends?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry. The weird continues.


	6. A Good Plan Became a Terrible Tragedy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The idea of going to the store takes another turn and you know that from last chapter's ending. Well, let's say this adds to the troubles.

Third Person P.O.V.

 

Fabiola and Darius were inside a small side store, filled with..... medicines? 

The two where sticking together, the store was really small and they could see through it. 

"It's a pharmacy." Darius said looking around. 

"I'll go to the back, and grab a bunch of meds." Fabiola said leaving to the back. 

 

The pharmacy was very.... well, it seemed trashed, and there was medicine cases and stuff on the floor. Darius looked at them as he began to spoke. 

"Fabiola...... Remember what we were talking about yesterday?" He asked aloud. 

"Oh yeah. What was it you were gonna say?" She asked right back. 

"I was gonna say... that the question was if I liked you." He said softly, picking up a random box off the floor. 

Fabiola froze for a minute. "What was your answer?"

 

"Yes." He said, and realized what the box was, and he didn't wanna throw it back on the floor. He still had his backpack so he just threw it in there.

Fabiola didn't know what to do. She was nervous, and she just rested her head against a shelf wall. 

Don't say something stupid. She thought, and she ended up speechless. "Uh..... I..." She mumbled. Say something!

 

Their conversation suddenly ended again.

And they heard a gunshot. 

"What was that?" Darius asked softly. Fabiola came from out of the back. 

"I don't know." She felt.............. weird. A mutual crush? THAT'S PRETTY FUCKING CRAZY. 

A second shot followed. 

"Let's go check it out." Fabiola said, and the duo walked outside the pharmacy. 

 

It was coming from the grocery store.

 

 

Oswald needs to get out of there now. Where was the nearest exit? 

 

"Come on out!" The man's voice called again.

Oswald heard footsteps nearing. And Oswald, as quietly as he could tried walked down the isle to the exit he knew of. 

"There you are! Wait! Let me say hello!" The man called, Oswald glanced back. The man was aiming at him. "If you stop walking away I wont shoot!" He said. 

So Oswald stopped. 

The man took a couple steps closer to him. "So you're Oswald?" The man smiled. He had blood on his face. Something spattered on him. "Are you alone now?" The man asked. 

Oswald stayed quiet and frightened. 

"Answer me." The man, held his gun up again. 

"Y-yes." Oswald lied. Then ran. 

 

The man pulled his trigger again. 

 

Oswald had ducked while he turned around to run. So the man missed. 

Oswald, frighten, was sprinting out of there. The man, shot again, missing again. He was terrible with moving targets. 

"Stop running!" The man yelled and the took this outside. 

 

"Hey!" Fabiola yelled holding her handgun up and aiming at the man. 

Oswald was still running. To the truck, Piers and Diane we're just coming outside, and Diane left to go find out if Oswald was okay. 

 

The man turned seeing Fabiola, kinda tall, very curvy but slightly untoned. This girl was pretty nice looking, but her hair looked really curly, like a little bush. 

The man put his gun down. This was his next target. 

She put a strong gripped on the gun she held, and glared at the man. "Who the fuck do you think you are?" She said trying to seem tough. 

He stepped closer. "I think this is my territory. And I think you guys are uninvited guests." He said. "But, you guys could stay on a couple of terms." 

Maybe reasoning could work? 

"What were those gunshots about?" Fabiola asked. "And what are your terms?" 

He took another couple steps. They're within arms reach. 

 

"I killed two guys in there." He said, grinning. "And about the terms....." He mumbled. 

 

Fabiola was shocked. He killed two guys, three of them went in there. Issac, Oswald, and Dick. Oswald is the only one that came out. Fabiola was rambling in her mind. She was disoriented. But the man was quick and focused. 

He grabbed her, putting his arm over her right shoulder, and wrapped around her grabbing the under of her left shoulder. Her back against his chest and a tight grip under her chin. 

"My terms are don't fight while I do what I want." He whispered. 

 

 

Darius yelled Fabiola's name, and Piers lifted his rifle up aiming to the guys head. 

 

Kill him. Fabiola told herself. She was scared to though. Her dad told her that killing someone changes you. Don't make Piers do it. He's done enough for you. Don't make him do more work to keep you alive.

"Wait! Piers! Don't shoot!" She yelled. 

 

Piers was confused. Why would she say that? Is she afraid that I might shoot her? Piers wouldn't, he's the sharpest sniper in the BSAA. He wouldn't miss. 

She looked very pale. Like he hurt her. The man who claimed to have killed Issac and Dick was grinning like a mad man, and he was whispering in her ear. Piers couldn't understand him. 

But he watched. 

Fabiola did something terrible. She reached under the man's arm, by her right shoulder. Her knife was there. She was quick, and she stabbed his side. He tried reaching for his handgun, but she pulled the knife out of him, and rushed to stab him again. Below the chest, in the lungs 

 

She felt rushed, and insane. "These are my terms." She said boldly. 

"If you decide to fuck up anything in my group, I'll have you drown in your own blood." She finished, pulling the knife out, and he started to bleed furiously. 

He coughed, and tried breathing, but as she said, blood filled in his chest. She watched, and looked him straight in the eye. 

 

Darius and Piers watched in shock. Piers started to walk to them, and Darius turned around, not watching this man's death. Fabiola looked at the store, then tried acting like nothing happened. "We need to get food...." She said aloud. 

Piers looked at her. "Second day into the apocalypse and you're already killng people?" Piers said, worried over her mental health. "Fabiola, you're not gonna be yourself after this." 

 

She was shaking. And she told herself all kinds of things. Kill or be killed, you cant win if you don't fight, everyone is going to do things like this now, no one will know. "I had too. Was I supposed to just sit around and let him kill me?" She said to Piers. He was a monster, no different from the zombies running around. 

She looked at Darius, then back at Piers. "Lets just get the food and get out of here." Piers said, sending Fabiola and Darius to the store as Piers would bring the truck closer.

 

 

Diane made it to the truck and saw Oswald sitting inside, sitting speechlessly. 

He noticed her walk in the truck. 

 

"He killed them....... Issac warned me to get out of there. and he..... He killed them." Oswald was very freaked out. Frightened. "And he chased me." 

Diane looked at him, worried for him. "Oswald, it's not your fault... The rest of us are gonna be sad when we find out what happened." Diane said trying to comfort him. 

He looked at her. She was right. And the two shared a comforting long hug. But it seemed like it was more than just a comforting innocent hug......

But Fucking Mr.Piers came in a ruined the moment after a couple minutes. Diane and Oswald let the hug die quickly as Piers came. "Diane... Oswald. I need you guys to get everyone else in the area. Tell them to go to the store and load up on food." Piers said and the two did so. 

 

 

Darius looked and Fabiola who was putting her knife back in it's holster. She's a little shaky, but she had to do it. She was thinking about it...... And she wondered if anyone would look at her differently. 

"Are you okay?" Darius asked softly. 

"Y-yeah......... I'm sorry you had to see that..." She mumbled, and looked at him. "Do........ do..... I......" She didn't know what to ask him. "Are you scared of me killing people?" She asked. 

 

He didn't know how to answer that, but he knew that Fabiola could probably never kill anyone she's close to. He counted right?

"I'm not scared of it........... I'm worried you might not be okay." He said. 

She looked at him, then looked down. "Lets get the food....... and I think I'll be fine, I just need to keep telling myself I didn't have choice."

 

 

Soon enough, everyone was mounting a wall of food stacked up in the back of the truck, and everyone took seats. 

 

The news about Dick's and Issac hit hard, people wondered who killed their murderer, and Piers took credit for it, to avoid having Fabiola have to deal with that. 

 

Soon enough, the group reached the border, but found it empty, and couple zombies roaming the area. Piers tried contacting the other BSAA members, but connection didn't work.

It was abandoned. 

 

Where was the exit to safety?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fabiola gets more troubling memories!


	7. Slitting Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group makes decisions for splitting up.

Fabiola's P.O.V.

 

As soon as they reached the border everyone was confused.

 

It ws abandoned, and everyone was gone. Blood on the walls, and some bodies on the floor, an occasional

 

"This........This is supposed to be the border......." Piers mumbled. He put a finger to his ear. "HQ? Jill? Parker?" Piers asked. "Damn it...........my comms are out."

 

I looked at him. That's not good at all.

 

"So we're lost?" Louise asked

 

"Yeah." I nodded. "But we have plenty of food...... and we have ammo. We should be fine as we look for it." I added.

Oswald was still a little..... seeming depressed from earlier, with the whole stranger thing. No one talked about it, everyone was quiet until we found this place.

 

I was quiet to, thinking about what happened.

 

 

I killed someone.

 

 

But I had a reason to, and he was bad. He killed two of us.

 

 

But I did take a life. A living person, not one of those zombies. But......... a person. That troubled me.

 

I cant think about it right now. Where's Chris? My brother? My family. My cat.

 

Oh god.

 

 

Dewey. Is he alright, that cat gets stressed whenever I'm gone.

 

I patted Piers arm. "Let's go outside, and look around." I said softly. "There might be someone around."

Piers stood up. "Alright. Diane, you take charge while we're out there." Piers said looking at her, she was sitting next to Oswald, then Piers and I left, Darius looked at me with worry...........

 

 

Outside, and getting far from the truck, Piers looked at me.

"Are you alright? You seemed pretty frightened or something." He asked.

I felt disoriented. "Uh, What?" I shook my head softly. "I'm... I'm fine. I'm just........ thinking." I mumbled.

"About that guy?" He asked. "You had all the reasons to do so. But that goes for this world. If actual government knows what you did they would arrest you."

"Aren't you government?" I asked softly. I didn't wanna think about killing that guy. "I know what I did, but what he did was worse." I said. In the store, as everyone was loading, I came accross the bodies of Dick and Issac.

It wasnt a good sight.

I shook softly. Piers looked worrily at me. Suddenly he was gone.

I was in the store. Turning the corner, looking downward and seeing blood. Issac's blood.

I want to turn back. I know what I'll see. But I can't move myself.

I ended up looking at Issac's body. He drowned in his own blood. Being shot in the chest.

The smell of blood all over the floor, and guts on the floor. I don't know which of the two guys had it worse. Issac was shot in the lungs, and Dick in the head. Issac died slow, bad in it's own way, and Dick........... well..... It was also slow if you consider rape dying.

It's my guess that Dick was raped.

When I saw his body, his head was blown. From the back, and he laid limp and pants pulled down.

 

 

"Fabiola?" Piers' voice brought me back. I must've had a flashback. "Are you sure you're okay?"

My eyes widened. "I'm sorry. I'm not focused right now." I mumbled.

He sighed softly. "Anyways. Yeah, I'm sorta government, but I think I can trust you. I can't arrest you myself, I could report you. But I'm not."

"Why not? I killed someone." I asked, confused.

"I killed someone too, I killed my whole team today." He said. "Shit happens with the BSAA."

"But those were accidents." I said. Am I saying I need to be locked up? What?

"There was times before today too. Not accidents. People threaten others on my team.Threatened my Captain. I was new, and I didn't know what to do." He said. "It was a couple years ago, late 2010. The man had Chris in a lock..... and I killed him. Wasn't a B.O.W., wasn't a zombie. A person.

"Captain didn't do anything about it, he just thanked me after it. This man had you in a lock, and I was gonna do the same for you, but you said no and did it yourself." He continued, and patted my shoulder. "You'll be fine very soon, keep telling yourself you had too. You might feel a little different, but don't go obsessively killing everyone in our way."

I took his words, and kept them tightly in my mind.

I listened to it again.

"What happened to your Captain? Did he..... die today?" I asked.

"No. A couple months ago in Europe he got amnesia and ran away from the hospital. We were looking for him, but in the meantime I'm leading the team." He said. "There's two other teams, Jill is looking for the start of this, and Parker is roaming around evacuating people. I was doing the same with my team, but once we got to your school it got worse."

"We should find one of those teams, and we could all work together to get out of here. Maybe they know about the whole thing here with the border." I said.

"Then we would probably have to go back, and look around for......them....." Piers' sentence died and his eye brows lower but he had a confused look.

 

Something pushed against my leg softly, I looked down quickly, and it was black and fluffy.

It meowed weirdly and I was confused too. Then I looked around, seeing my brother with really short black hair, glasses, he's tall slightly broad, not buff but not fat, just in the middle of skinny and chubby.

"Dewey, get back here befo- Fabs?" Chris stopped himself.

"Chris? Dewey?" I was shocked, and I picked up the cat and pet him, roughly on his head. He likes that. I set my rifle on the floor, and Piers looked at Chris.

"My Captain's name is Chris." He said. "Who's that?"

"My brother, and this is Dewey the Dewster." I said smiling happily. I'm so glad to see them. Chris came and we quickly gave each other hugs.

"Your brother?" Piers asked. He looked at us oddly. Chris is pretty pale, and I'm pretty tan. We don't look like each other.

"Different dads." I said softly then turned to Chris. "This is Piers, he helped us a lot." Chris looked a little suspicious of Piers but the two exchanged handshakes and I grabbed my rifle in one hand and holding Dewey in the other.

"Uh, Fabiola......" Chris mumbled. "Lets get somewhere safer..... I... need to tell you something."

I know that tone of voice. Its not good.

“Tell me now. If it’s really bad I don’t want the others to know.” I said softly.

 

Chris hesitated. Then blurted it. “Mom is okay, so is your dad. But Dani……….. She’s…. lost.” Chris said. “We were hoping you knew where she would be in at your school. I didn’t know you weren’t with her.”

My eyes widened slowly.

 

I forgot about my sister. Dani, she’s cruel and mean to me. But were sisters. My parents would be pretty depressed if we didn’t find her.

“I don’t know where she is. We need to look.” I said. “She might have gone back home. We should check.”

Chris nodded softly. “When can we go?”

“We need to check in with the others, I don’t know if they’ll want to tag along on finding her.” I said, then turned to Piers. “If there’s some of them that won’t want to come, then I need you to get those people out to safety.”

 

“No. I’ll try to get contact with Parker. I’ll have him take those people.” Piers said. “You’ll really need my help going on a search in a zombie infested town.”

 

I started to stop him. “Piers, I already owe you a lot, you shouldn’t hav-”

“No. You wont have to owe me. I’ll let you know if I need something from you. But really, you know you’ll need me for this. It’s really dangerous to go back out there.” Piers said. Then he glanced at my brother. “I’m Piers Nivans, a top ranking sniper and second in command for the Alpha team. Our top team. You guys would really need my help.”

 

“Fabiola…. You know him better than I do, and even I’m considering his help.” Chris said.

I sighed softly. “Alright. Let’s go back”

 

 

***

 

“This is Dewey, and this is my brother Chris.” I said as Dewey walked through the truck like a model on a runway. Chris awkwardly sat down on one of the seats. Piers was outside trying to contact Parker or Jill. “Anyways, there’s news. The border was breached but it turns out there’s another border. And my brother and I are gonna go back within this border to find our sister. Piers is outside trying to reach contect with other BSAA members.” I’m exxplaining the whole deal. “So, I know that maybe not all of you would want to go with us, so Piers might get a team of the BSAA to get you guys out. But right now I need to know who’s gonna want to leave.” I said looking at everyone.

 

They all looked like they were starting to think.

“Take a couple minutes, I need to check on Piers.” I said, stepping outside. Darius tapped my arm and followed me outside.

“I’m staying.” He said.

I turned shraply facing him. “No.” I said. “You’re getting to safety.”

“I’m staying. What if you die out there?” He was being defiant.

“And what if you die? I’m gonna be responsible for it. Don't you need to go tell your family that you’re okay?” I said.

“Fabiola. I’m not leaving you here. You already almost died for me, I owe you to stay by your side and try to help.” He said. “If I had to look for my sister, you wouldn’t leave, as much as I pleaded you not to join me.”

 

He was right. So damn right.

 

I glanced down and sighed softly. “Fine, lets check on Piers.” I said.

 

Piers talking. That has to mean that he got connection.

 

That means my group will be safe.

 

At least those who leave.

 

I really hope most of them decide to leave. It'll save me worry.


	8. Decision's Results

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The (somewhat) results of Chapter 7.

Thrid Person P.O.V. 

 

"Were at the North West border.Thanks for your help, Parker." Piers said in relief. 

"No problem, Piers. Parker out." Parker replied and ended the conversation. 

Piers turned, seeing Fabiola and Darius standing. "Is the plan gonna work?" Fabiola asked. 

"Yeah, and the trucks have a lot of room so everyone who wants to leave will be fine." Piers said with a slight smile. "Then we can go out and find your sister. Hopefully she'll be fine."

Fabiola returned the slight smile. "Alright, everyone knows whats happening, and they should be deciding whether or not they want to leave."

Piers nodded, the looked at Darius. "Have you made your decision?" He asked. 

"Yeah. I'm staying." Darius said. 

"Really? You already almost died, you know whats out there." Piers said.

"I know. But I'm not gonna just sit around in safety when I know I still have my best friend to find." Darius said. 

Fabiola forgot about Dallas too. And Lauren and Aurora. She has to find them too. Fabiola is starting to think she has a responsibility for everyone now.

 

 

That's not really a good thing.

 

 

***

 

Everyone was having their conversations inside. 

Audrey and Louise decided to leave, and ended up convincing Jared. 

But Oswald wasn't feeling the need to leave. He was talking to Diane. 

"Are you gonna leave?" She asked, excepting a yes. 

"No." He mumbled. 

"What? Why not?" She asked. 

"There's nothing for my out in safety......... and besides......." He looked up at her. "I have you here."

She blushed and looked away. "I'm staying too. I have make sure Fabiola doesn't do something stupid." She said then finally looked back at him. "And to make sure you'll be okay." She said, smiling. 

He smiled back and looked down again.

 

Celeste, M.J., and Jenny were sitting with each other. 

"I think I'm gonna leave." Celeste said softly. "It really scary out here, and two of our group already died." 

"If you go I'm going with you." M.J. said.

"Same here." Jenny added. 

Those three wanted security. M.J. still wanted to fight, but he had an urge to follow Celeste. 

 

 

Piers, Diane, Oswald, Fabiola, Chris, and Darius. The six of them were the only ones staying. 

This could be rough. But hopefully they'll be alright. 

 

 

When Parker arrived with his own truck and team of people, Piers was reminded what happened to his own team. He felt bad but he had to push it away. 

Fabs, Diane, Oswald, and Darius said goodbye to their friends leaving. Everyone was worried about each other. Everyone thinking about someone else. No hard feelings and things roughly personal. The said goodbye, in case they would never see them again. 

They all knew death could lurk around any minute.

 

But they stayed strong. 

 

Fabiola and Diane walked in first, arguing over who loved Dewey more. 

"He's my bae, and he loves me." Diane said 

"Oh fuck off, I've known him ever since he was a kitten and he's loved me all this time." Fabiola glared and pet the cat softly. 

The two continued to argue. Oswald and Darius watched in confusion, but sat quietly. 

 

 

Piers took the driver's seat and looked at Chris. "Have you ever driven a military truck?" He asked, trying to keep bright, so he put on a weary smile. 

Chris shook his head no, and gave a slight smile. "No." He mumbled. 

"Lemme show you...... you could us help out." Piers said. 

Chris watched closely, and Piers showed him the few differences from a normal car. 

"So that's basically it." Piers said. "And uh........ I don't know where you live so.... you should probably take the seat." 

Chris stood up quickly to take the seat and ended up bumping the top of his head on the roof. 

Piers wanted to help without getting in his personal bubbled. "Are you alright?" Piers asked him and stood up carefully. 

"Yeah. I'm fine." Chris mumbled taking the drivers seat. 

 

 

Later on, the made it to the Zabala house, for some again and for others the first time. Fabiola took lead for walking inside. Chris followed after. They would handle it.

 

Piers and Darius stood outside the house. Piers looked around. Then looked at Darius. 

"Have you met her brother? Chris?" Piers asked. 

"No. I haven't talked to him, its awkward." Darius responded. "He's like any older brother, you know..... protective."

Piers let out a 'hmmp' He glanced around. "She's being reckless. How many times has she almost died again?" 

"Like 5............ 3" Darius answered. 

"Go call Diane." Piers said. "She'll slap the stupid out of her or something." 

Darius sighed. "No. Diane isn't slapping anyone." 

Piers chuckled. "Alright, fine." He mumbled.

 

 

Diane sighed and looked at Oswald. "You shouldn't have stayed." 

"Well, I did." He mumbled and looked back at her. "I trust you the most right now. I wanna stay by you." 

 

She glanced down, then up again. 

Should she tell him? 

She's was nervous of course. Better now than when they could end up in danger any moment. 

 

"Oswald......... I ......... I really like you, and I don't want you being hurt." Diane said softly. 

 

"I don't want you hurt either. That's why I stayed." Oswald said. They were sitting next to each other. And he leaned in towards her. 

 

And they kissed. 

 

It was passionate, and loving, and it lasted a while and it was well enjoyed. The two broke apart and awkwardly sat for a moment. 

 

 

Fabiola and Chris were inside. Fabiola left deeper within the small house. "Dani?" She asked softly.

She heard something in the room she shared with her sister. 

Fabiola rushed, opened the door quickly but wasn't happy to see what she saw. 

 

 

Her sister laid on the bed clutching herself. 

"Dani?" Fabiola was in worry. "Chris!" She called. 

Dani turned softly and groaned in pain. "I.... my.... stomach hurts." She muttered. 

 

Dani looked more like Fabiola than they both looked like Chris. Dani was slimmer, but constantly had slight acne of her forehead. Dani would be considered the pretty sister to some. 

 

"Dani, what.... what happened?" Fabiola was frightened. Maybe it was just craps? There was blood on her bed.... maybe it was. 

"I was cornered." Dani sniffled. "I got out.... but I'm not okay." She mumbled. She looked pale, and sick. 

Fabiola worried. 

If I got here sooner- If I wasn't busy killing that guy- If I didn't ditch school- If we left to China early- If I knew she was in danger- If- If- If-

Fabiola blamed herself. "Let me see, maybe it's just a scratch." 

Dani lifted her arm, revealing the gruesome bite on her stomach and scratches and her arms. 

"Does this look like a simple fucking scratch?" Dani snapped, then groaned again. 

 

Fabiola was definitely sad, but...... but. 

"Really? Are you fucking kidding me? You're about to fucking die and how do you think you spent your fucking worthless life?" Fabiola snarled. "A bitch. That's all you've ever been to me. And now,you're dying and you don't give a shit. Not even to say sorry." Fabiola and Dani didn't love each other. Fabiola cared, she cared for everything, but Dani never showed it. It seemed like she had never cared.

 

Dani's eyes widened softly. 

 

"You never cared? All these years?" Fabiola was starting to cry. "I wanted to be your sister and you shut me out, only letting me by to listen to your crappy ass music you made and to talk about the nasty looking guys you liked and to command me like a slave." Fabiola didn't love her sister. 

 

"Fabiola I............. I'm sorry." 

 

"Yeah, you're finally listening. Realizing what you've done. And sorry that I brought it up. If I never brought it up you would've cussed me out as you died." Fabiola growled. "I killed a man today. And watched him die. Now I'm watching you." Fabiola said. "I'm crying because there's nothing I can do. Our parents are going to be said that they never said goodbye. And I let them down. I couldn't save you." Fabiola said. 

 

"You're my sister. We're bound. But I hatethe way you treated me. Sure they're were some good times, but they were fake.

 

"Goodbye Dani. I hope your proud of yourself." She finished and stood up. What could she do now?

 

Dani sat shocked, realizing what'd she had done all this time. The one time Fabiola wasn't around to listen to Dani.... Dani was bit.

 

She left the room, passing by Chris. "She's bit badly. Say goodbye to her." Fabiola said, not showing her face to him. 

 

Fabiola walked outside, and Piers looked at her. She kept her head down. 

"What's... the status?" Piers asked softly knowing it would be bad news. 

"She's gonna die, and there's nothing we can do." She mumbled. "I said my goodbye...... but... can you go tell her I'm sorry... for.... that." Fabiola mumbled. "She'll know what I mean." Fabiola sat down on the floor. 

Piers nodded and walked inside. 

Darius looked at Fabiola, and sat next to her. "I'm sorry about your sister." He mumbled and patted her back. 

A tear dripped. "I'll be fine." She mumbled and wiped her face. "I have to be strong." She said.

 

A shot rang from inside the house. 

 

 

That must be for Dani.

 

 

Things are getting way too out of hand too fast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned! Eren and Levi are joining us next chapter!


	9. Bitch Niggas Get Lessons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two bitches must learn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your personality has an effect on your life.

Piers' P.O.V. 

 

Chris had just finished saying his goodbye, when it was my turn to apologize for Fabiola and whatever it was she did. 

 

Dani coughed, sounding like blood was internally bleeding throughout her. 

"Fabiola said she was sorry....." I mumbled. 

 

Tears softly dripped Dani's face. 

"Tell her I know she's not s-" She coughed out and wouldn't stop coughing. 

 

Suddenly.... her body went limp. 

Chris sighed and turned away, facing me. "I can't................" He mumbled. "She'll turn........... but............." 

 

"I'll do it." I said softly, drawing out the small handgun I had. 

 

"I can't...." Chris mumbled again and walked out of the room. 

 

I sighed softly, aimed at the lifeless body's head, and took the shot. The shot's sound ringing through the house, and blood splattering softly. That wasn't a peaceful death at all. 

 

 

 

 

SWITCHING TO THIRD P.O.V. 

 

 

Chris walked outside and glanced at his younger sister......... now his only sister. How do I tell our parents that Dani died? He thought. 

Fabiola was walking towards the truck, and Darius still stood beside the house. Chris looked at him. 

"Is she okay?" Chris asked softly. 

"Of course not..... but she will be." Darius answered softly. "What are we gonna do now?" He asked. 

 

"I don't know." Chris said. 

 

 

 

Lauren and Aurora had barley made it through the past nights. They had partnered with Dallas before the second night, but Dallas was stuck partnered with Lucy and Nicky, a pair of obnoxious girls.

So the group of five, survived barely by running around avoiding zombies and trying to find trustful people. 

 

On that day, still before the second night, they had found a girl, who was named Dani who seemed a tad bit familiar, but in a close call situation, the whole group was corner, and Dani was lost. 

 

The five set out to find her, but never did. Now the group walks through an empty trashed street and noticed two people holding melee weapons. 

 

"Hey maybe we can group with them?" Nicky exclaimed loudly. 

Dallas felt annoyed, but, as polite as he is he just stayed quiet and looked at Aurora and Lauren.

 

Those two men in the distance notice this group of kids and looked at each other. 

 

Eren Jaeger, with his stubborn and heroic traits looked at Levi. "They need help." 

"Eren, don't be an idiot. We have no idea who they are." Levi said, with his usual calm voice. 

"Levi." Eren usually always listens to Levi. And admires him. "Look at them."

"Yeah, they're dirty." Levi said. 

"Levi! Stop." Eren said. 

"Fine, but if they're cruel or whatever, I'm blaming it on you." Levi said, slightly glaring at Eren. 

 

"Do you guys think they saw Dani?" Aurora asked softly.

"We better ask." Dallas said. 

 

Lauren was thinking hard. Why was Dani so familiar?

Lauren suddenly thought of Fabiola the lost friend they never found. Remembering the one Halloween they spent with each other and Aurora. Smiling at the details, and getting a sheet of math homework from a stranger, and....... how Fabiola's sister had a crush on Aurora's brother.......... Fabiola's sister. 

Lauren realized who she was. 

Dallas noticed her puzzled look. "What's wrong?" He asked softly. 

"I think..... Dani was Fabiola's sister." Lauren said softly. 

"Well get over it, Dani is gone." Lucy said cruelly, and facing the two guys in the distance, waving at them. 

Lauren and Aurora exchanged a quick glance. 

"Lucy, Fabiola is our close friend, how are we gonna tell her we lost her sister." Laruen said glaring at her. 

"Was your close friend. She's probably dead too. We need to focus on ourselves." Lucy said and Nicky gave a nod in agreement.

Lauren flustered in anger and was about to yell at the annoying pair. "Hey! She's too-"

 

"What's going on here?" Levi cut off their conversation. "Fighting isn't gonna get you guys anything."

 

The group shut up. 

 

Levi glanced at all of them. 

 

"Um....... Have you seen a girl, she's like this tall, and brown eyes and dark hair." Aurora tried describing her. 

 

"We haven't seen anyone, since this outbreak." Eren said. 

 

Hmp, Dallas thought. Maybe Lucy was right, that Fabiola and Dani might be dead. Fabiola left with Darius.... could he be dead too? My best friend?

 

Worry overtook. 

 

 

 

Chris, Fabiola, Darius, Piers, Diane, Oswald, and even Dewey, gathered outside of the truck. Fabiola stood against the truck, and the group all looking at her.

 

We're a team. Fabiola thought. Though some of us feel terrible...... we can still be a team. 

"Piers." Fabiola said. "What was your mission here?" She asked. 

 

"I was supposed to evacuate people and help neutralize the breakout." He said. "But I lost my team, so now I'm here with you guys." 

Fabiola glanced at everyone. "We kinda made it our own mission to find my sister, we still haven't found anyone else we know...... We're basically a bunch of rookies right?" I asked looking to Piers.

"Exactly like rookies, but you guys barely have any training." He said. "We're already a team." 

Diane grinned softly. "Well then, its official. Let's go find and save people."

 

They all needed a bright moment, and they got it. 

 

Piers was happy, he.....he got a new team. He trusted them. I can't let them get killed. He promised. 

 

 

So, they set back into the truck and looked for help. Like superheros, but not super. And they're just a team. 

 

 

 

 

Parker, and his new recruits made a small detour and found seven people wandering the streets. Celeste recognized them. 

And they recognized her.

 

"Celeste?" Dallas asked. "Have you seen Fabiola or Darius?" He asked right away. 

 

She nodded. "Yeah, we were with them and we split up." She said.

"They're with a guy named Piers, and they went to go find some people." M.J. added. 

 

Parker joined the conversation. "I have a connection with Piers. What do you need?" 

 

"Nothing. They keep crying over a friend that's dead." Nicky said crossing her arms. 

 

Levi gave her an intimidating look and glanced at Eren. 

 

"Fabiola isn't dead. She saved us and she's doing fine. She's looking for her sister." Jenny said. 

 

"You guys talked about her, you said you lost her sister." Eren said. 

"Yeah, we did." Aurora said softly. 

 

 

During that, Parker was listening but connecting with Piers. 

 

Chris was driving again, just searching the area and Piers got a connection. 

 

"Charlie to Alpha." Parker said.

 

"This is Alpha. Come in." Piers responded. 

"There's people here that brought you guys up, and a Fabiola." Parker said. 

 

"Fabs." Piers called. "Parker, tell them to talk on your radio." Piers said as he passed his ear piece to Fabiola. 

 

What's he doing? Fabiola thought as she took the radio. "Hello?" 

 

"Hang on." Parker's voice spoke again and movement sounds happened. 

 

"Hello?" Laruen and Aurora asked together. 

 

Fabiola recognized them immediately. 

"You guys should join Parker." Fabiola said immediately. 

 

"Fabiola?" Aurora asked. 

 

"Yeah?" 

 

"Fabiola....... we found your sister yesterday and lost her......" Lauren said. 

 

Fabiola looked down. "I found her today....... she died." 

 

"Alright! Can we move on now!?!" Lucy yelled. 

 

"How else is with you guys? I'm here with Diane, Darius, and Oswald." Fabiola said. 

 

"Dallas, Lucy, and Nicky." Aurora answered. 

 

"I have three seats in the truck left." Parker said. "There's seven of you."

"Eren and I will stay." Levi said softly. 

 

"Lauren, Aurora, you guys get to safety. Take Dallas." Fabiola said. She's putting those she cares more for to safety. Lucy and Nicky...aren't.... her most favorite people. 

 

"Alright. Tell Piers to take the other four. We're at *random place here*" Parker said. "We have to go." 

 

Fabiola sighed. "Bye. Stay safe." She turned to Piers. 

 

"Keep that radio thingy. I have a back up." He said. 

 

Fabiola mentally sighed, quickly told Chris where to drive to, and returned to her seat in the back of the truck. 

They would find those four people, and let them join the group, or wait with them until Parker returned after Parker would find the border.

 

 

 

 

A while after, the group came across the four people. The bitches that Diane and Fabiola always talked shit about, the bitch niggas that made everything revolve around themselves. 

There was no more rules for the time being. 

 

Anything could happen. 

 

"How Fabiola, Diane, I didn't think you two could still be alive." Lucy said in her normal annoying voice aas they entered the truck. 

 

"That's not a great way to say hello." Diane muttered looking away from them. 

 

Fabiola quietly judged the bitches and looked at the two men. "I'm Fabiola Zabala." She said warmly and offered her hand to shake their's. 

 

 

"I'm Eren Jaeger." The taller one said and shook the girl's hand. 

"I'm Levi." The other, greeted himself quickly with a quick handshake. 

 

Diane and Piers greeted themselves, then Chris, Oswald and Darius wrapped it up with their own 'hellos'. 

 

Everyone settled down, and without saying, Diane and Fabiola questioned the new squad of people. 

 

"So, there wasn't any trouble for guys while we-" Fabiola began. 

 

"Who's the fucking cat?" Nicky asked grabbing him. 

"Hey dont fucking touch him." Fabiola glared. She really didn't like these girls. Lucy had already opened different cans of food but wasted it all. 

Fabiola glanced at Diane. 

 

These lil bitches don't get it. Diane's eyes said. 

We need to do something. Fabiola's eyes said right back. 

 

 

The Apocalypse's third night came around. Lucy and Nicky constantly chatting and making a mess. Fabiola was furiously annoyed so she grabbed a back pack. Left a little medicine and food for maybe two days. She put it in the backpack and tapped on Diane's shoulder. She was still awake as well. 

 

Fabiola and Diane met outside. 

"Are we gonna get rid of them or what." Diane whispered as soon as they were outside. 

 

"We need to draw them out. This back pack is for them, and it has maybe to days of food in it." Fabiola said. "For them it might be one." Fabiola was wearing the back pack. "We're gonna get rid of them tonight. Or they'll waste all our food and another grocery store incident could happen again." 

"Oh thank Jesus." Diane sighed. "I'll get them." 

She walked back inside the truck and tapped on the girls shoulders. "Fabs and I need your help." 

"She never relied on us to-" Lucy started. 

"We're the leaders. Just listen." Diane said. 

Nicky and Lucy scoffed but followed. 

 

 

Fabiola stood outside with the backpack. 

 

Planning it out. 

 

 

She decided, to let whatever happens to happen.

 

 

If they ended up in a fight, it would be rough. But, with a trusted friend by her side. Fabiola knew she wouldn't lose. 

 

But if things got out of hand. 

 

Fabiola looked at her knife.

 

 

And saw herself killing that man again.


	10. Fights and Arguments (With a recap)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title always is a summary for itself. Fighting!

(so our group has come a long way. But with the last 9 chapters only occurring in like three days. So, here's the recap for each chapter. I know it sucks but if it's boring just scroll past it.)

PREVIOUSLY ON MAGICAL_FABBERZ'S APOCALYPSE. 

1: You meet Fabiola and friends and crush and y'know school drama. You meet jenny1156, and celeste1115. and they ditch! And they learn about zombies. 

2: holy shit! the zombies are real! Fabiola kills it and the group is safe. And then they get weapons!

3: Piers Nivans goes to the school that Fabiola was at but there's a giant zombie monster thing and stuff and there's a new group. Staring DianeKoenig. aND YOU HEAR ABOUT FABS IN DANGER OH NO. 

4\. Fabs groups goes to a store, and she gets awkward time with her crush. And the reckless hero tries to save everyone and also gets killed! No to mention the time she killed the zombie and could've gotten bitten any moment. Well, that group gets into some shit and then Fabs almost dies again! 

5\. Piers and Diane came to the rescue, Darius' feels intimidated by the good looking guy, and the two groups collide and go to a store. omfg no way! There's so many people! OH NO THERE WAS A SCARY GUY IN THE STORE THAT KILLED TWO PEOPLE WTF. 

6\. THE FABIUS BEGINS! Darius apparently liked Fabs but and - GUNSHOTS. Well, now two people died and the group is in danger, Fabs almost dies again. but she kills the guy. Piers tells killing stories. But the group has to move on. 

7\. The border was down! Oh no. So Piers and his buddy Parker decided to take some people from the main group, and it left them with six, well now seven including Fabs' brother.... and eight with the cat Dewey.

8\. And now this new group sets out to find Fabs sister. But she dies! But Fabs threw a tantrum and right now though its not mentions Fabs is pretty troubled. So, Dani dies. And they'll have to move on again. 

9\. We meet Attack on Titan! and two bitches! And things aren't working out. 

 

 

 

 

Chapter 10 Fights and Arguments. 

 

Fabiola's P.O.V. 

 

We walked out, only Diane and I with weapons. She took the knife shoulder holster that M.J. had left behind. 

"What are we doing?" Lucy asked crossing her arms.

"Quiet. Those things are out her." I muttered. 

 

The four walked in silence and Nikcy dropped her chapstick and stood looking at it. "Um could you pick it up for me?" She asked me.

 

I looked at her with disgust and kept walking with them. 

 

Soon enough we were far from the truck. Really far.

 

I set the back pack on the floor and looked at Lucy and Nicky. "You two cant stay with us." 

 

"Well why the fuck not?" Lucy asked loudly. 

 

"Shut the fuck up, Lucy. If you wanna live another day don't be a loud obnoxious crybaby bitch." Diane muttered and glared at them. 

 

"You two have been annoying helpless bitches since we've met. Nicky, you forgot to tell your mom it was minimum dad and you tried to make it my responsibility to get you home. Lucy, no one gave One. Flying. Mother. Fuck. about you joining track. It was a pretty boring topic." I said. 

 

"And, you two wasted some of our food. You opened cans and made a mess in the truck. You think that nothing has changed and that you can do anything. Now, anything can happen and people can do whatever we want. So.... we're getting rid of you." Diane finished for me. 

I held the back pack up.

"There's some food and medicines." I said holding it out. 

 

 

They seemed shocked, and I waited. For one of them to grab the bag. 

Nicky looked at me and stepped forward. She looked at me and her hand raised sightly. I wasn't expecting anything from her except taking the bag, but what I assumed was wrong. 

She punched me, on my upper cheek and side of my nose. Strong enough to give me a nosebleed, but to weak to actually hurt me. 

 

I was shocked. But I laughed. Adrenaline took over. I wanted to fight back and rough.

 

I laughed at Nicky and smiled when I stood tall. "Oooh. Looks like things are about to turned tense." I mumbled and threw a punch at her eye. She stumbled back, and held her hand over her eye. 

"It's my turn now." Nicky said and charged at me with another punch toward the stomach. I managed the slap her hand and kicked at her ankles making her fall to the ground.

 

Lucy looked and glared. "You cant fucking do that! Where in fights can you do that." She yelled.

"Its called a counter-attack. And weren't you listening? There's no rules." Diane defended me. 

 

That's when I crawled over Nicky. and starting throwing punched. I didn't care about zombies coming by, I just wanted to fight. I stopped for a minute and she was groaning, I looked over my shoulders and saw Diane and Lucy fighting. 

It was fun to watch. To see my trusted friend fighting toward a definite victory.

I was proud. The people on my team are strong. We'll survive the apocalypse. 

 

Nicky kicked me in the stomach and I grunted softly, and glared, and out my hand over her throat and repeatedly punched her, my right hand getting bruised and her left cheek getting really bruised up. My time in water polo has really given me some strength. 

Eventually, we stopped fighting.

Lucy was coughing on the floor and I stood up, looked at Diane. "Let's get out of here." 

Diane smiled softly and we left. I sighed and looked at her.

 

"Those bitches were insane." Diane said. 

"Hell yeah. They were crazy." I said smiling and remember

 

"Remember Bitches be Crazy?" I asked.

"Yeah." Diane said smiling back. (check the video on the side somewhere over here > )

 

We were quiet for a moment then Diane spoke again.

"They all don't know we left." Diane said. "And they're all protective boys." 

"We'll have to tell them about this." I said looked at her then at the floor. "My nose hurts." 

"My side hurts. I got kicked." Diane said. "They're gonna cry about us almost dying even though we didn't" 

"And about 'what if zombies were out there?' 'what if there was another crazy guy'" I said. 

 

That's when I jinxed it. The was some zombies walking our way. 

 

"Shit. Damn it Fabs." Diane looked at me, but said almost in a joking matter. 

I sighed. "Get your knife out. We'll half to push past them. It's not too much." I said. 

 

"Let's try to walked around before we almost die like you have 25 times." Diane laughed.

 

"Shut up. Lets go." I mumbled back and laughed softly. It's weird to be laughing during this for me.... but whatever, everything has changed. 

 

 

We walked a while heading to the side, and a block seemed like enough until we actually made our way around back to the truck but of course killing two zombies myself, and Diane killing three. 

 

Piers and the new guy Levi were already outside waiting for our return. Levi seemed calmed, and Piers worried with slight anger.

 

Levi spotted us first, and he tapped Piers' shoulder. 

 

"And it begins. And so it's clear you;re the one who thought of it." Diane said. 

"I know. I'll save you the pep talk." I said back. "But you owe me one." 

 

"Alright." Diane said. 

 

Piers stomped softly towards us.

"What the hell were you two thinking?" Piers asked right away. "A group of zombies passed by, you two could've died." 

 

"I dragged Diane, I needed her help." I said. Hopefully tht would get Piers to take the heat off her. 

 

"Levi, go with Diane inside." Piers said not looking at them. 

 

Levi and Diane went inside talking to each other. "You're friend is a pretty reckless leader." 

"She almost died like five times." Diane said.

"So you went to follow her out there?" Levi said not expecting an answer.

"Yeah, only because I didn't like those girls either." She said. 

"I didn't like them and I barley knew them." Levi said. "They were rude. So what did you do out there?" 

Diane smiled. She made a new friend. "Well...." I couldn't her her anymore.

 

 

"So really what we're you thinking?" Piers said. 

"They we're a waste of our time. Lucy and Nicky weren't helping us one bit." I said.

"So you banned them? They're probably dead." Piers scolded me. "Would your sister have done it?" Piers brought her up.

"Hey. We're really different." I said looking down and actually staying calm. 

"What would you do if she was here?" He asked me. 

"She's not here. She's dead. That's our biggest difference. And you know why she's dead?" I said looking at him. "Because of here decision to be alone. That's another difference."

Piers sighed. "Why did you abandon them again?" He asked. 

 

"Because they were wasting our food and goods. They would've held us back. They would've gotten the rest of us killed." I said. 

"Like Dick got my team killed..." I heard Piers mutter under his breath. 

"And they were really annoying a disrespectful, they were giving us a hard time." I finished. "You need to sleep. Lets go." 

 

"Next time at least tell me when you're gonna do something like that again." Piers told me and I nodded. "So what the hell happened to your face, did you have a bloody nose." 

"They threw the first punch." I said. 

 

"So you threw them out and fought them." Piers seemed pretty mad at my decisions.

 

"I just said they threw the first punch. Piers. I wasn't a dick head about it, I got them food for the next couple of days. They'll be fine, and if they aren't then its on them They're not our responsibility anymore." I said. "Think about it Piers. You don't know them as much as I do. I threw them out because I knew they wouldn't be good with our group." I said. 

 

"Are you really sure you made a good decision?" Piers asked, he's a lot more calm. 

 

I was quiet for a moment, but I nodded. "Yes. I am."

Piers patted my shoulder. "Okay. I'm gonna stand by you." 

"Thank you for that." I mumbled. "It's dark out we need to think of where to go in the morning."

 

"Alright. Lets-" Piers began. 

 

"Alpha team come in. This is Bravo." A woman's voice came from the radio piece thingy. 

"Alpha copies." Piers said. 

 

"Piers! We haven't heard much from you are you alright?" She asked. This must be Jill. Does she know about Piers' team being dead.

 

"I am, Jill. My team.... they've died on the field, but I... in way made a new team." Piers said. 

 

"Are they all trustworthy enough for you?" She asked. 

"Yeah. I have one of them on the line right now. She's..... a good leader. But a little reckless." Piers described me and motioned me to greet myself. 

 

"I'm Fabiola Zabala." I said softly. How do I say hello in a good way. 

 

"Nice to meet you, Fabiola. I'm Jill Valentine." She said. She sounded like something was bugging her. 

 

"Is there something wrong?" I asked. I heard something in her voice... like worry. 

 

"Yes. It's about the border." She said. "We know where the new border is, and it's now good. The whole state of California is... It's basically all Raccoon City." She said. I learned a little be about Raccoon City. I know that its not a good way to describe California. 

 

Piers looked at me. "We gotta get out of California." 

 

"Bravo and I are still looking for the origin. And all it seems like someone came on a plane sick with the virus. We still don't know much." Jill said. "We need to go. Bravo out." 

 

"Alpha out." Piers said and walked inside. "Do what you always do and tell everyone what we need to do next." 

 

He's basically made me the new Captain. And it feels good to have the opportunity to have this authority.

 

But now I'm worried. 

 

Safety is past California. I have responsibility for my team and family.

 

I walked inside and shut the door and thought. Nevada is the closest state, and its about a 3 and a half hour drive. We could go tomorrow and get my brother and cat out, and if Eren and Levi want to leave.... I should send Darius out with them too.

But... if shit happens on the way there, we're screwed. 

 

I'm worried am I ready for this?

Everyone was up and ready for me to talk. 

 

So I started. I explained that the border was around the whole California. 

"Once we reach the border, we're gonna split ourselves in two groups." I said. "Those who stay out here and help and those who stay out there in safety. Start thinking of your decision."

 

That's when Darius stood up and walked outside, tapping on my arm to follow. 

 

Outside he looked me straight in the eye and opened his mouth. 

 

"No. Don't say anything about you not leaving me behind. You need to leave to safety." I said right away.

"I'm not gonna leave." He said. 

"You are. I know you don't want too. But you have too." I said. I'm worried for you the longer you stay, so please just go." I put my hands on the side of his arms. "It's too rough out here, Dick got raped and him and Issac were shot in the head." I told him. "And I'm a murderer." 

"I don't care." He took my hand is his.

"I still want you to leave. It's not safe for you." I said softly. 

 

"You're a pretty and young girl, you're more of a target for those kinds of things." He said. "If you want me safe then go with me."

 

"I know. But.... I have a duty now. I need to stay here and fight." I mumbled. 

He sighed. "Just say yes to me. and go with me. Piers has this well handled." 

 

He only has it well handled because he has me and Diane fighting with him." I said. 

 

"Fabiola. Please." His hand reached up on my face. "Please." 

 

That's when I got an idea. 

 

"Fine. I'll go." I said softly. He's not gonna like my idea. 

 

He smiled. And kissed me. 

 

I didn't know what the hell to do, so I just kissed back and pulled away awkwardly. My idea would hurt him.

 

"So what happened with those girls?" He asked. 

"One of them punched me. And I fought back and... well. I'm okay now." I said. 

He looked worried for me. "You need to be more careful"

"I kno-" A familiar sound came by. A zombie's steps. 

 

"We... We should get inside" I mumbled. 

He nodded, and followed back inside.

 

 

A relationship when we could die any day...... I cant have this. 

 

Inside, Levi and Eren we're talking and Oswald and Diane, and Piers and Chris. And Dewey was sleeping soundlessly on a seat. 

 

I sat down next to Dewey and pet him softly. I'm getting stressed. Hopefully tomorrow will be better. I thought of my idea again. 

 

I'd get Darius to the border, tell him I'm going with him. But ditch him there... and return back to the danger. To my job.


	11. (Important stuff included) Another Bad Ocassion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm asking stuff and the group goes to a gas station.

Okay so. I know this is very out of the blue, but Apocalypse will soon be added onto Archive Of Our Own. Of course I'll still be writing here, but if you're that kind of person that's more comfortable with another reading site, then it'll be there too. 

Chapter 1 is already up if you want to read it again. (I think you should)

I'm thinking of making a whole other tumlbr blog for story updates or whatever. But for now, my stupid other blog isn't saying anything about my stories. 

 

 

CONTEST TIME

HEeeEEeeeEEeeeeeEeeEEeEEeEy. I wanna do a thing for you guys if you're willing. But there has to be enough people to want to join in on this. It'll be more of a thing where you give my an idea, I chose the top three ideas, dedicate a story, give you a couple votes on any of your stories, share your stories or whatever. But if only 2 people join it wont work out, so let me know if you guys want something weird like that. 

dONT BE AFRIAD OF ME I LOVE YOU SO MESSAGE MEEEE !!!!!11!!!!!!1!!

 

So, if you want to join just say something like "I'm in"

 

 

HELLA THANKS TIME

So I recently hit over a thousand reads and a hundred votes and I cannot express enough thanks to all you readers. I don't even know what to do I'm still squealing in happiness. Thanks again.

 

 

God I must be annoying, anyways, I know it's a short chapter, but here. 

 

 

Third P.O.V. 

 

 

The following morning the group set out. They had to return to the city's nearest exit before they would start heading to Nevada.

 

Fabiola and Diane had a job to do while Piers and Chris alternated while driving. They had to find out about Levi and Eren. Just to make sure they can be trusted, if they want to stay and help after they reached the border and would return. Fabiola still felt troubled about having an idea to abandon Darius at the border. But if Chris wouldn't leave her...... she would have to do the same. I'll think about it later.

 

Levi adjusted the vest that he was wearing. (Levi and Eren are on the side again. This is what they're actually wearing >) He looked in one of his pocket finding his last packed wet wipe that was still in a package. He sighed softly. Do they have any more? This truck looks a little.... dirty. He thought. 

 

"So, you guys look like some sort of cops." Diane said observing them. 

 

"Yeah. We were. I recently finished the academy, then I was assigned to be his partner." Eren said. 

"We were leaving the office when we first saw the zombies. We crashed into your group of friends, while they looking for your sister." Levi said looking at Fabs. 

"They were looking for her?" Fabs asked. 

"They said they were with her earlier and they lost her. But you already had the news." Levi finished.

 

Fabs glanced down, then at Diane, then back at Eren and Levi. "Are guys gonna- never mind I'll ask later." Fabiola mumbled. She stood up, walking to the front of a truck. Piers had been driving for a while, and they happened to be nearing a gas station on the outskirts of a forest. 

"Make a stop. I'm sure some of us need to use the bathroom." Fabiola said, then looking down. Dewey meowed at her. "We'll find you something too, Dewey." She mumbled. 

It seemed like everyone woke up a little late today. The sun was bright. Like the middle of the day.

 

The gas station was empty with doors open. The group inside the truck. They looked at each other, and Piers spoke up. 

 

 

"A group of three and one of four., and one of us stays in the truck. So who doesn't have to go to the bathroom?" Piers asked. 

"Me." Darius said softly. "But I have to be alone?" 

"Relax, you have Dewey here." Fabiola lightened up. "Pet him." 

 

"Alright then.... Chris, Oswald, you two are with me. Diane, Fabiola, stick with Eren and Levi. Everyone stay in yelling distance and do so if something's wrong." Piers stay opening the door to the truck. 

Fabiola waited for everyone to leave the truck first, and she looked to Darius. She has to tell him. 

 

She looked at him, her lightened up mood died down again. 

"What's wrong?" He asked. 

 

"I can't go with you." She said. "Piers needs help here." 

"What about me? Why does everything have to do with him?" Darius asked. He looked awfully jealous. 

"Darius. It's not all about him. It's about me." She said. "I know it sounds selfish, but hear me out. I've been alive all this time for the past four days, and I already almost died like twenty times. I want you to go over the wall because I want you to make sure Chris goes. I want you to do that for me.

"I feel terrible. I killed someone, I insulted my sister before she died. If she actually realized what I meant, then she had a really crappy death. I said I would go with you, but I started to plan out something differently. I threw out a couple girls because I didn't like them, and I could've beat them to death, and now I'm preparing for them to hunt us down and hurt us. I don't wanna go to Nevada, because I'm not ready to........ I'm not ready to be around more people." She ranted, a little more towards herself. 

 

He stood looking at her, he almost convinced himself that she didn't want to go because she wanted to stay with Piers. He took a moment to intake what she said. And for that moment she was getting anxiety waiting for his response. 

He didn't know what to say. 

 

"Darius? So will you go without me?" She asked with a desperate look. 

 

He felt guilt, and he hugged her. She hugged back. She was trembling. 

A murderer, growing short tempered, and capable of going insane. That's how she thought of herself. She remembered how she used to be. An outgoing idiot who was always bright. 

 

That's when she pushed away softly. "Please tell me you'll go to the border without me." She mumbled. 

 

So he understood. "Alright. But your brother wont approve of you staying out here." 

"I think he'll understand." She mumbled. "I have to go out there." She finished and fled the truck for any awkward moments. 

 

"Alright," Piers began when Fabiola came out of the truck. "Fabiola, take your group inside the gas station. Since we're here we should fill the tank, if there's anything useful inside take it." Piers said. 

"We'll do it." Fabiola said, grabbing her handgun and motioning for her group to follow. 

 

"We should do a quick sweep in there." Levi said calmly looking towards the building. 

"Yeah, we'll do that. We need to before we actually do anything." Diane said, half sassing. 

Levi actually smiled a little, and Eren noticed and stared. Levi noticed that. 

"What?" Levi asked.

Eren gasped ever so lightly and looked away. "Nothing." Fabiola and Diane glanced at each other, they both noticed how nervous Eren looked. 

 

Maybe Eren had a thing for Levi?

 

 

 

Piers, Chris, and Oswald stepped to the forest, and they took a moment for privacy. 

Piers and Chris finished first and awaited for Oswald, but Chris decided to ask Piers something. 

 

"So, what's exactly gonna happen when we go to the border?" Chris asked. 

"We get there, and, well you should go to Nevada and find your parents." Piers said. "You'll have to tell them what happened." 

 

"What about my sister? She's doing a good job leading here, she might stay." Chris said sorrowfully. "If I go alone, my parents will be heartbroken that they don't have both girls."

 

"Hey, while I'm doing this, I have another mission. I'll make sure your sister makes it back safely." Piers said. There's a lot of stuff Chris doesn't know. "Your sister is as strong as she reckless." It's a 50-50 deal.

 

 

Inside the gas station, after the group's search, they each scouted the station. Levi and Eren were looking through the back, and Fabiola and Diane were trying to get foods and snacks. 

 

 

Suddenly, there was an explosion. Heat blasted throughout the station. Fabiola shot up. Outside, fire burned. 

 

"No...." She mumbled. Is Darius okay?

She stormed out. "Diane, go with Eren and Levi!" Fabiola called. 

"What are you doing?!?" Diane yelled and followed after her. 

 

 

Wide eyes and covering her mouth and nose with her shirt, Fabiola looked around. "Darius?!" With her voice muffled, he wont be able to hear her. 

She knew that, but something didn't stop her.


	12. More Cops

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's more cops join the group at the station.

Fabiola's P.O.V 

 

 

No. I was in worry. Darius, Dewey, the supplies, the truck. Everything, what if it's gone? What if Darius and Dewey are dead? What if the truck exploded and caused the gas in the area to start a fire? 

Fire was everywhere, it was hard to find the truck but I managed the truck was fine. Diane tapped my truck as I opened the truck. 

"Hey- What are you..." She coughed. 

 

"C'mon. I told you to stay with Eren and Levi." I said softly, pulling her into the truck and shut the door. 

 

Darius was okay. He looked frightened in the corner of the truck with Dewey. "Are you guys okay?" He asked coming towards us. 

"Yeah-" Daine coughed again. 

 

I never learned how to drive.... Diane is coughing from the smoke, and I know Darius can't drive either. 

 

Someone banged on the truck's door. 

I glanced through the window. It's Chris, and Oswald. 

 

They quickly joined us. 

 

"Piers is looking around. Fabiola, go help him." Chris said. He looked a little burnt on his arm. 

"Looking around? For what he needs to get other here before-" I started. 

"You go bring him out. If you guys aren't back in 10 mintues....... then.... We'll leave." Chris said. 

 

I understood, and grabbed a backpack. "Change it to five minutes..... You guys will need to get out of here fast." 

 

"But what if you dont make it back in time?" Darius asked. 

 

"Then Piers and I find Jill and we join their group. You all need to get to Nevada." I said looking down. If I die......... this might be the last time I ever see these people. My brother, my friends....

 

Diane looked at me. "Fabiola, dont be a reckless hero again, you wont be able to-" 

"I got it." I said. "I'll see you soon." I said, unsure... and stepped out of the truck, using my shirt as a crappy filter again.

 

I didn't hear their goodbyes.... I didn't want to. 

 

I just..... I'll find Piers and see if Eren and Levi made it out of the building.

 

 

God. The heat is strong, and I wandered my way around, back into the building. What caused the fire? Are Eren, Levi and Piers okay? Is there some ruthless killer out here? What happened? 

I was lost in flames....... it's really hot.... 

 

I coughed loudly, and turned sharply since my way was blocked again. 

 

"Fucking mother fuck!" I yelled. I caught fire on the sleve of my shirt. I patted it, and it got worse. 

It fucking hurts. I can't stop and roll there's no room. I'll burn myself more.... I coughed again... my face was exposed to the fire and smoke. 

 

I have to run out. 

 

 

So I did that. 

 

I tripped..... but I was out of the fire by then. I coughed loudly. I felt the smmoke in my lungs. I need air... I have it everywhere but... Did I forget how to breath. I coughed more, and never bothered to get up, finding myself throwing up in a burnt up gas station. 

 

"Jean? Really?" A man's voice spoke. 

"My safety slipped." Another man's voice spoke, but this one sounded younger. 

 

I got up slowly, and stood slanted and weak. The area was dark now.... the fire's smoke is starting to block the sun. I groaned softly and turned to where I hear the voices from. 

 

"There was a truck." The first spoke spoke again. "Someone has to be-" 

 

"Erwin. Jean. Look." Someone else called. "I think it's one of those things." 

 

I turned, and saw a guy with freckles, black hair, he was in the same type of uniform that Eren and Levi had...

"Then shoot it." I'm guessing Jean said that. 

 

I took a step forward, and the guy with freckles pulled up a handgun and aimed at me.

 

At me?

 

"No-" I started to say but coughed and kneeld slowly. My arm hurts...The fire! I glanced.. Its must've died down.. it's gone. 

I looked down for a mintue and up at the guy again. He looked a little confused and he lowered his gun.

 

"Marco? What's wrong?" Jean's voice asked. 

 

"Hang on." Freckles' voice was followed with footsteps, and they came to me. "Are you okay?" He asked my holding out his hand. "Can you stand?" 

 

I took his helping hand and stood up slowly. "Thank you." I mumbled and managed not to cough. Is my stuff okay? I left my rifle... all I have is my handgun, and my knife. 

 

'Were you with the truck?" He asked. 

I didn't feel like speaking... I dont wanna cough in his face. So, I just nodded. 

"Marco! Be careful. What are you doing?" Jean came and looked at us. "Is your arm okay?" He asked looking at me. 

 

I shook my head no and ended up coughing a last loud cough. 

 

"Hello?" I heard a very faint voice.... Piers?

I turned my head. 

"Who's out there!?!" Piers voice called again. 

 

Marco looked at Jean. "Do you know that voice?" Jean asked me. 

 

I nodded. 

 

"Is he trustworthy?" 

 

I nodded again. "He's Piers." I mumbled softly. 

 

Jean looked at Marco, and with a look of approval, Jean spoke aloud. "We're over here!" Jean called out. "Your friend is hurt!" 

Hurt?

 

I'm standing... my arm wasn't that much of an injury, right?

 

"I'm coming!" Piers' voice was getting closer and he found us, another man with the same uniform joined us. He stood tall, with nicely combed blonde hair, blue eyes and nice cheekbones. He looked serious and calm. 

"What happened? What did you guys do?" Piers asked, standing tensed and worried. 

 

"Piers stop." I mumbled, and pointed at the three new men. "Look..." 

 

Piers looked. "I don't know what you mean." He said, and took off his scarf. "You look pale and cold." he stepped to me.

 

"I'm fine." I mumbled again weakly. I sound terrible. 

 

"You should take it." The blonde man said. "So. Do you guys know who else was in the area at the time?" 

 

"We had to other people." Piers said. "They were with you. What happened?" Piers said putting the scarf in me. It was warm, but he's acting like an annoying over protected brother. My face feels hot now. 

 

"They were inside." I said quickly. "Get them."

 

"Where's the truck?" Piers asked. 

 

"I told them to leave. I dont know if they did." I said softly. "But........." 

I turned to the blonde man. "Sir. The two other people we were with....... I think... I think you know them." I said softly. 

 

"What makes you say that?" Jean said. He looked suspicious of me. He's hair was a really light brown, but in a way it was a muffin top hair styles, his face was long, and his light brown eyes looked criminal. 

 

Marco was standing next to me and I pointed at the patch on his vest. "That." I mumbled. 

 

The blonde man looked at Piers. "I'm gonna help you find them." 

 

"I'm goinng to." I said. 

 

"No, you're too hurt to go through the fire. Leave it to them." Jean said, looking a little more calm. 

 

"What? No, I need-" I started. 

 

"Hey, look. You know you aren't healthy enough to go over there. Stick with us, okay?" Freckles said. 

 

I sighed softly, Piers and the blonde man left. 

 

"So what's you're name?" Jean asked. 

 

"Fabiola...... Zabala." I said softly. They were both young, around Eren's age. I wanna ask them. 

 

"I'm Marco Bodt." Marco said calmly. 

"Jean Kirtstein." Jean said. "And that was our commander, Erwin Smith." He added. 

 

"Nice to meet you guys." I said.

 

It was awkward by then. I didn't know them at all. But.... No. I have to ask them if they know Eren and Levi. If they do.... then......No. They haven't tried to hurt me, they helped me. 

 

"So, Fabiola. Who's inside?" Marco asked. 

They both looked at me. 

 

"Eren Jaeger and Levi." I said, remembering I never learned his last name. "That's they're names." 

 

"Eren made it out of the station?" Jean said, with low eyebrows. "I thought his temper would've got him killed." 

"Jean." Marco softly glared. "You have a bad temper too." 

"Hmp." Jean muttered and sighed softly. "Well, it's good he's okay, I guess." 

 

I took the moment to look at my arm. Ugh, this is gonna leave a scar. I took my backpack off. I packed some water right? I looked through it. 

"Alcohol. It'll clean the burn." Jean said.

 

I tensed at the though of the pain. I've had cuts thatmy father put alcohol on to clean. I remember the pain of the burn it gave. 

 

But it helps. 

 

"They might have some in the station. I don't know if they'll get what we need." I mumbled and moved my arm a bit, but immediately stopped from pain.

 

"Jean. You should go to Erwin." Marco said. 

 

"Fabiola, what your friends name? He's in the military right?" Jean asked. 

 

"The BSAA." I said. 

 

"He saw your cut. He should be smart enough to know that you'll need some of that." Jean said. "He's kinda over protective for you. Are you guys.....? You know?" 

My eyes widened. "No. He's like 25. I'm 17." 

 

"You're 17?" Marco asked. "You look older." 

 

"Well, he's still protective for you." Jean said. "How long have you guys known each other?" 

"I've known him for.... three days..." I mumbled. "But it's be an insane three days." 

"Yeah." Marco mumbled. 

 

 

I guess we're just stuck waiting.


	13. A Burning Pain/ Gambling Choices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fabiola's burn on her arm gets cleaned, and the group needs to meet up with each other.

Piers P.O.V.

 

“I didn’t quite catch your name, sir.” I said softly.

“Erwin. Smith.” He said not looking to me. “What’s yours?”

“Piers Nivans. So you’re a cop too?” I asked.

 

“Yes. Who’s the other cops?” He asked.

“They said they were Eren and Levi.” I answered.

His eyes widen, and he looked relieved. “Yeah. We know them. Where did you find them?”

“Fabiola had a couple friends that were hanging with them.” I said.

He nodded softly, and let out a slight smile.

 

The door to the station was shut, I pulled my handgun out and kept it low. Just a precaution.

I opened the door and headed in first. "Hello?" I called.

 

Eren spotted us. "Piers? Erwin?" He said.

Levi looked in our direction. "What happened out there?"

 

"Jean pulled out his gun... and accidentally blew up half the station." Erwin said.

"Jean? He did this?" Eren said and shook his head.

 

I looked around, there might be something we can use here. I looked around and headed to the back towards the drinks. It was there, so I grabbed a couple bottles of alcohol and returned to Eren, Levi, and Erwin.

 

"We're you driving? Why are you getting drinks?" Eren asked me like I was insane. "You'll get us all killed!" Eren was getting mad.

 

"Hey. You think I'm dumb enough to drink and drive? It's not for me. What doing you do when you get a cut or burn or anything like that?" I asked. He stayed quiet for a moment. "You clean it." I said.

 

"Who got hurt?" Levi asked calmly.

 

"Fabiola. Her arm got burnt." I said. "Did you guys find anything useful."

 

They nodded.

 

"Then lets go back." Erwin said, and we all left.

 

 

We made it back to Jean, Marco, and Fabiola safely.

 

Fabiola was sitting on the floor looking up at the two boys and talking to them.

 

"So your truck might be gone?" Jean asked.

 

"Most likely now." She said.

 

"Where's the border again?" Marco asked.

 

"Nevada." She answered, then they looked in our direction.

 

 

There better be some of that wrapping stuff that we can use in her back pack. I set the bottle down as we neared the three.

 

"Was everything okay?" Erwin asked.

 

"Yeah, everything is fine. But, we heard the truck leave." Jean said.

 

"We should be alright. We'll find what we need." I said softly.

 

"No, actually we wont." Fabiola said softly.

 

"Hey! We don't have time for you to cry about your arm!" Eren yelled again and glared at her.

 

"Don't be a brat, Eren." Fabiola said calmly. "That was a pretty loud explosion, there's gonna be those zombies coming from every direction."

Eren was still a little mad. "No. We're on the edge of the forest. Zombies wont come from there, we can go there. Your arm will be fine, we got-"

"I'm not crying about my arm! It's the least of my worries." She stood up. "We don't know how long it'll take until we're far enough in the forest for somewhat safety. We still wont have enough supplies if we take that route. If we go down the road, the chances, at the worst, we get crowded and have to turn around, but by the time we turn back the other zombies from that side."

 

"We'll have to test our luck.” Erwin said.

“We don't know how they think.. Whether or not they come to us by sound, smell, or something else.” Marco said.

 

“Your brother wouldn’t have just left you here.” I said looking at Fabiola. “I think we should head down east, the truck should be around there.” I looked at everyone else.

 

“Alright. I see your point……. I agree.” Eren said softly. “If they headed that way and stopped at some point… we’ll find them.”

“You’re actually seeing clearly now, Eren.” Jean scoffed.

“Shut Jean!” Eren said.

“I’m agreeing with you too.” Jean said softly.

“Me too. And if it’s too rough out there, then… retreating to the forest should be our backup.” Marco said, with a nod from Levi.

 

"Alright." I said and looked at all of them, then squatted down to Fabiola. "As soon as your arm is clean and wrapped up. You have bandages right?"

"Yeah." She said softly.

 

"Alright, well, you have pain killers?" I asked.

"Not much, we should save that though" She replied.

 

I nodded.... then thought...... then remembered my time in the army and the things I learned.... the medical things I learned.

Alcohol can depress pain, it's dangerous since it's a drug in it's own way, but Alcohol has been used all around the world for medical situations. 

As long as it helps. 

 

I took one of the bottles and opened it. I took of my gloves and washed my hands with the alcohol. She had the bandages on the top of the bag, I took some after I had unfolded it a bit. 

 

I took a second bottle, one left untouched. I opened that one and handed it to her. "You have to drink this." 

 

"What?" She was confused. 

 

"Trust me, it'll help and we wont have to use pain killers." I said.

 

She looked at me like I was insane. "I haven't had this before what if I get drunk and-" 

"Stop worrying." I cut her off. "You'll be fine, we're all here, now drink. You're brother will be gone for sure if we take to long."

 

With a worried look, she took a first sip and another, and another, the big bottle was half empty in a while.

 

She was still focused and I took the first bottle again and the bandage bit that I had. I covered the bandage in the alcohol and looked at Fabi. She looked odd.

"You ready?" I asked. 

 

She nodded slowly. "Ye-yeah." Her voice was a little shaky.

 

I nodded, lets get it over with."3.......2......"

 

"Don't count just do it." She snapped. "I'm sorry... I just....." 

 

"I know it's alright." I said, and hesitated for a moment.

 

 

Then I put the alcohol covered banage on her arm. Her left arm, just below her elbow. 

She groaned in pain and her arm tensed up.

"Relax your arm, it'll hurt less." I said and she nodded but wouldn't look anywhere else except at the floor.

I held her arm for a moment then took some more bandage and wrapped up the burn and tied it up nicely. 

 

She looked at me and froze for a moment, she blushed and looked down again. 

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Uh...No-nothing. Thanks." She spoke and mumbled at the end. 

 

"No problem. C'mon we gotta go." I said offering a hand to help her up. "You should have a little more to drink if it hurts." 

She took my hand and stood up slightly unsteady. "Tha-nks. i will." She mumbled. "You.... um. nothing never mind." She said a took another swig of the drink.

 

She's drunk. 

 

 

This is her first drink too, so I understand how she's drunk so fast. It was a big bottle too..... she's still not finished but still. 

 

I turned around, the others were ready to go. And, without words, we left. 

 

 

 

***********

 

 

The road was empty, but from the west, where we came from there was about 3 zombies in the far distance. The East side was empty, and we headed there. 

 

"Hey, Jean." Eren spoke. "Did you see Armin or Mikasa when you guys made it out of the station?" 

 

"No." Jean said. "Marco?" He asked. 

 

"Me neither, I hope they're alright." Marco said. 

 

I was curious about who Armin and Mikasa were.... or are......um......

 

Suddenly there was a thud and a crash and we all turned around. 

"What the-" Erwin started. 

 

I sighed and walked towards Fabiola. 

She tripped. 

 

 

"Oh god............ Dani.......... I'm so sorry." Her hushed voice was filled with worry. 

 

I turned around. "You guys go walk ahead, we'll catch up." I said.

 

"Your face has faded..... but lingers on........" Her tone was in somewhat of a song. "Each coming night........" Her fist was clenched and tight. 

 

"I killed him........ the insane man...... My sister had a terrible death......I wasted food and supplies on two girls who are probably dead....... the guy I liked thinks he owes me his life....... and...... I owe you mine...." She looked at me. "You're hot as fuck but my brother would kill m- My brother!" She was rambling. "He doesn't even know I'm a murderer." 

 

 

Wait...I'm hot as fuck?

I shouldn't be focusing on that. I turned her around and reached in her backpack and finding a bottle of water. it was slightly cold and I opened it. 

 

"Piers....... Whats happening to me?" She asked. 

 

"You're drunk and you're taking everything too serious." I said calmly.

 

"No!" She screamed. "All this is true! I've almost died countless times and I'm worried for everything!" 

 

I knew this water wouldn't do the trick. 

 

 

I don't wanna hurt her but......

 

 

I slapped her. Not too hard, but I left a small red mark. 

 

"Stop it." I said softly. "You're over reacting. You're just reckless, so stop. There's so much more you can do, you need to let go of everything right now. What the hell is it gonna take to bring you back if you reach insanity? You need to think about what the rest of us our thinking, you're terrible drunk person don't ever drink again, next time we're sticking to painkillers." 

 

"I'm sorry" She murmured. 

 

"Don't be. Can you stand?" I asked. 

 

She nodded and stood up. "It is all my fault, if I had stayed home this whole time- Dani might've-" 

 

"Don't even start about her. Worry about the other things you're saying." I said.

 

"Oh god........ but the others, they'll be worried I'm......... You're.." 

 

"I don't wanna slap you, you need help." I said, with a grip on her shoulders. "Calm down okay?" Drunk people bother me. "You just need a clear talk when you're not drunk. Alright?"

 

"Okay..." 

 

"Good........... I'm so sorry I slapped you." I apologized.

 

"I'm sorry I called you hot as fuck." She responded. 

"Well, that was a compliment, you don't have to be sorry for that." I said starting to lighten up with a slight smile. "Thanks."

She blushed and looked away. "Lets just go..." 

 

"I'm walking with you, you're not okay right now." I said standing by her.

 

"I'm fine, go catch up to them." She said. 

"No. You were our leader for a moment, you need my help." I said. 

"Piers!" 

 

"Fabiola!" I said. 

 

 

"Ugh.... fine just...whatever." She gave up. 

 

 

****THIRD PERSON P.O.V.****

 

 

"How far are we gonna leave?" Darius asked Chris. "Aren't you worried about them? Go back, they'lll be there." 

 

They have been driving for five minutes. Chris stopped the car for a minute. 

"She told me to leave." Chris said. 

 

Diane sighed. "I'm telling you to stop." Diane had authority right now. "We dont know if zombies are about to kill them right now, we need to stop." 

 

"No. She said to leave, they'll be fine." 

 

 

"The whole goddamn station exploded and you're not gonna care to see if your last sister is alive?" Diane said. "Just stop the car." 

 

"She's alive. I know she is." Chris said. 

 

"Then we'll wait here." Diane said. 

 

"Fine." Chris muttered and waited.

 

 

The wait took a while, minutes..... then half an hour passed. Then a full hour in total.

 

"Somethings wrong, turn around and drive back." Diane said abruptly. 

"I told you we should've headed East." Darius said softly. "Fabiola would've went East."

 

 

That was the problem. Piers and the others headed East, but they didn't know.

 

 

"Hey, don't act like you already know everything about her." Diane sassed. "We went West because her own blood thought so. You didn't try to stop us." 

Darius sat uncomfortably. "Just let it go and turn back-"

 

"I'm not going fucking let it go. I'm starting to realize how much of a dick you're starting to be" Diane as mad in worry, Fabiola, Piers and Levi were all friends to her. "'I told you were should've headed East'? Jesus fucking Christ." Diane was pissed. 

 

"Diane stop." Darius muttered. "I'm worried too." 

 

"You're worried?" Chris joined the argument. "My little sister is out there. She's my only sister now, and you guys are worried? All she is to you is a friend, your own family is probably safe." 

 

They started yelling at each other. 

 

"I owe her my life" Darius said. 

"Tssch, Darius you just wanna give her your dick in return." Diane said. 

"What the fuck? You leave my sister the fuck alone." Chris hissed. 

"Hey, I'm not the one that followed her to rid get of two girls." Darius said to Diane. "And it's not like that, Chris."

"If I was there outside the store when she killed that man, I actually would've done something instead of standing watching uselessly." Diane snarled

 

"Hey. Do you guys know how loud you all are?" Oswald's deep voice shut them up. "Chris, shut up and drive East. Darius, sit down. Diane, calm down. There's a lot more important things to worry about like getting back there to save them." 

 

Chris was confused. "She killed someone?" Chris asked. "Who?" 

"A stranger that killed two of our friends." Oswald said and his voice cracked a bit. "Ask her about it when we find them." Oswald said and looked down at Dewey who was sitting by him. 

 

 

So, a ready tension filled quiet ride took place as they headed back up the road.


	14. The Gates To a Safe Heaven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They head to Nevada.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first Chapter to be posted on here first rather than on Wattpad. I hope you guys appreciate it.
> 
> You should check out wattpad, it's a bright site with all kinds of cool writers!

Fabiola's P.O.V.

 

"We've been walking for a while, maybe half an hour, and there's still no sign." Marco said. "There's not even a mark on the road."

 

"We cant turn back, the number of the zombies that have been slowly trailing us is increasing." Erwin said. "It's becoming a big problem."

 

"This isn't good, we cant just stop walking either." Piers said.

 

I felt sick. I wanted to stop, and vomit. I looked around, there was a lot of trees, they looked easy to climb.

"Hmm...." I murmured. "I wanna climb a tree right now." I said in a soft odd tone.

"W-what?" Jean asked me. They all looked confused.

My eyes were low, and I smiled softly. I turned to the side towards the trees. I walked slowly but unsteady to the trees. Why did I smile? I feel disgusting.....

 

"Fabiola, stick with us, what are you doing?" Piers followed after me and grabbed my hand.

 

It was smooth and soft. He hasn't put his gloves back on. He stared me straight in the eyes.

 

My face feels warm......I'm..... blushing? What?

 

"What are you doing?" He repeated.

"I don't wanna keep walking we can sit in the trees." I said looking away. "We could wait there."

 

 

Suddenly there was a sound...... a car? We looked. The truck!

 

The truck seemed to start getting faster as it neared us. It's stopped abruptly. Chris, Diane, and Darius got out of the truck immediately.

Piers let go my my hand.

As Chris walked up to us.

 

"Fabiola thank god." He pulled me into a hug.

I saw Marco and Jean exchange glances.

 

"Jesus Fabiola, did you drink?" Chris asked me. He looked at Piers. "Did you make her drink?" He looked a little mad.

 

"It was to save pain killers she'll be fine." Piers said.

 

"But you made her drink? She's like 15!"

 

"She's 17." Darius said. I looked at him, he looked mad too.

 

 

Is this my fault?

 

"Shut up, Darius. No one was talking to you." Chris snapped.

 

Why is everyone so mad?

 

"Chris you're being over-protective." Piers said. "She's fine, she got a burn on her arm, just putting alcohol on it alone would hurt."

"She should've be able to handle it. She killed someone, remember?" Chris said.

 

 

Oh god. Not now.

 

I was getting really nauseous.

 

He knows?

 

 

"Fabiola are you okay?" Darius asked.

 

"She's fine, you should leave her alone for a minute." Jean said to Darius.

 

"Who are you?" Darius looked mad.

 

"I'm Jean." He said holding his hand out to shake.

 

Darius never returned that shake. "I'm Darius."

 

I turned around. I don't understand. Why is everyone so mad? Why am I so worried about my brother knowing I killed someone.

 

I looked at the trees......... big ass trees...

I heard everyone talking to each other. IT was getting louder and louder by the second.

 

"Hey!" I yelled turning back around.

 

"Here's whats gonna happen, we're going straight to Nevada. And we're gonna let everyone go to safety. They might check us to make sure we're not bring any track of being one of those things. So, you'll act natrual when you get there." I said. "And Chris, yeah, I killed someone."

I looked at Marco, Erwin, and Jean. "Before you guys lose any trust that you might have had for me, hear me out. This man was a criminal, he killed two of our group. Not only that he raped one. They were in a supermarket, and it was pretty damn ugly. Darius and I heard a commotion, I was almost killed, possibly raped too, and I couldn't see any other way to get out of that situation."

I'm coming back clearly.

"I'm not in great condition to lead, so Piers, someone who has actual leading experience, is gonna lead. It shouldn't be too long of a drive. I'm gonna follow him on the trip back to Rancho Cucamonga. I'm gonna do what I can to help. But, Diane, Chris, Darius. I don't know what happened and why you guys are all cranky, but you all need to calm down I'm getting a headache." I said and sighed loudly, and turned to the truck.

 

"We leave now, c'mon." Piers said heading to the truck.

 

********

 

We've been driving for a while, maybe 15 minutes of awkward silence.

I was sitting on the floor.

 

It's warm in the truck........ it's getting cramped. I was in the back corner next to Eren and Marco was across from me.

"I'm sorry about your group members that died." Marco said softly.

 

"I'm alright. I've been through worse already." I said softly.

"Well yeah, you lost your sister." Eren said softly. "I'm sorry about that for you."

 

"Thanks you, guys." I mumbled.

 

My brother was in the front with Piers, and they started talking.

"What are you gonna do when you go back to Rancho?" Chris asked.

"There's two other teams in Rancho. Parker and Jill. Whoever I find first, I'll stick with them." Piers said and kept driving. We were moving pretty fast, we might get to Nevada quicker than I thought.

I sighed softly and leaned back with my head on the seat that I was sitting in front in.

“Are you tired?” Eren asked.

“She’s been drunk all this time, her head should probably be a wreck right now.” Levi said. “Leave her.”

 

I was too tired to even respond.

 

 

*********

 

Someone tapped my shoulder.

 

“What happened!” I mumbled and jumped upright. Was I asleep this whole time?

We weren’t moving, and Piers, Diane, and Darius were the only ones in the truck. Darius tapped my shoulder.

 

“Fabiola, I need to talk to you.” Piers said.

I’m confused. “What’s wrong?” I asked.

 

“You can’t stay.” He said. “You have to go to Nevada.”

 

“No. I’ve been saying I’m stay for a while now.” I said standing up. “Where are we?”

“At the border, Eren and Levi left a while ago, they went to go find some people.” Piers said. “They’re gone. Jean, Marco and Erwin though, they’re already safe, with Oswald, and Chris. And your cat.”

“I’m going with them.” Diane said.

 

“I am too……” Darius mumbled.

 

My eyes were wide. No.

 

“You’re going, even if I have to drag you.” Piers said. “You’ll need to return your weapons to your dad.” He said passing me my rifle.

 

****************

 

Officers let me, Darius, and Diane pass through the gates to safety without being bugged from Piers’ authority and I looked around.

“They’re setting up a camp here, since it’s getting late. There’s food and tents and sleeping bags for everyone. But, tents are for sharing.” The bright young officer spoke to me.

“Thanks.” I said softly. I know it’s only been days but it felt weird being safe. I sighed softly. I need to get back out there. Piers left me with the radio he gave me. “What’s your name?”

“Alia” She said brightly, then pointed at the tag near her shoulder. “Alia Neves.” Her eyes were a light green and her hair was dark maroon. She looked bright but I saw in her eyes.

Something happened to her and it hurts her.

 

I gave back the same comforting smile that she gave. “I’m Fabiola Zabala.” I looked down, and pulled the radio out of me ear. “Can you help me with something?” I asked.

“Yeah what is it?” She replied.

 

“I need to get back in California.” I said.

 

“There’s something really important for me there.”

The radio was in my hand covered tightly. Piers wouldn’t hear.

 

 

She looked at me like I was insane. "You wanna go over there? Are you serious? Why?" She rambled. 

 

"I need to go and find someone." I said. "He needs help. I know where he's going and everything." I said. "But I'm sure that......" My voice trailed as I looked in the distance. At the gate, M.J., Celeste, Jenny, Lauren, Aurora, and Dallas....... 

I need to wrap this up. "Hunter, please..... when it's dark, and most people are asleep... meet me here." 

"Alright. If you're bringing people, do bring too much." She mumbled. 

 

"Thank you so much." I said smiling then leaving. 

 

 

They looked worried, and relieved at the same time. The looked at each other. 

"I really thought you guys would've been safe here already." I said loudly. 

They turned. "Fabiola?" Jenny said. 

"You're okay!" Lauren said brightly. 

 

"Of course I'm okay." I said smiling.

 

Dallas looked really worried still.. "Do you know where Darius is?" He asked me.

"There's people over there, he should be with Diane and Oswald." I said pointing towards the food lines.

He nodded and left towards there. 

 

"What happened out there? I thought you were gonna stay in Rancho." M.J. said. 

"Piers forced me here." I said. "But what about you guys? Why are you barley coming now?" I asked. 

"There was a giant monster" Aurora said.

"Parker lost most of his team, so that was our delay." Celeste added. 

They're losing teammates too fast. 

 

"You guys must be tired........ I uh...." I need to know if they'll join me. "I'm going back out there tonight. I don't know if you guys will want to go." 

"I will." M.J. said. "We can help Parker since he lost a lot of guys." 

"No. I saw what happened out there and I'm staying here." Jenny said. 

"I'm staying." Aurora said. 

"Me too, and you shouldn't go back out there." Lauren told me. 

"She's right." Celeste said, then he looked at M.J. "You shouldn't go either." 

"Celeste. We need to help." M.J.

"No. M.J., I'll worry over you." Celeste protested. 

 

It's cute. 

 

 

"I'm still going, maybe you guys should stay." I said softly. "We should go eat." I turned round, leading the way. 

 

 

I cant go out there alone. I haven't seen Chris around. Did he leave? As long as I now he made it here..... he's alright. 

 

We all talked softly and everything seemed normal. We laughed, smiled, and enjoyed ourselves. The idea of staying was tempting, but I never submit to it entirely.

 

I need to go back out there and clear my head out. 

 

 

Wait.....

Is it really just for clearing my head out? I was thinking towards myself. Or am I just trying to stand by Piers?

 

Oh no....

 

Do I..... like him? ............... Yeah, but I shouldn't be, I mean.......

 

I looked up, Darius was smiling and happy. 

 

There's Darius. But....

 

 

The BSAA.

 

 

I never realized it. I always admired it. Ever since my dad told me about Raccoon City, and when the BSAA formed.............. 

 

I do like Piers, cuz dayum.

But the BSAA I've had my eye on. 

 

High School was nearing, and if I could prove myself then maybe-

 

"Fabiola?" Someone asked. "You're that girl." It was a strong italian accent I knew that was familair. "I haven't heard from Piers in a while, is he.......... Dead?" 

"He shouldn't be, he dropped me and some others not to long ago.... He's alone." I said. "Parker, what are you doing here? I heard what happened, but no one said all your teammates died."

"Yeah, they didn't, but I'm running low." Parker said. "I need to find a couple people to help out. Think you're up for the task?" He asked as if he was asking my to make a life decision. 

 

To be far. I was. 

I could die out there.

 

 

Maybe they were all right about me being too reckless. But I think it's my duty. 

 

"Yes sir." I said. 

 

*********************************************

 

 

(Okay, let's flash forward a couple days........... a whole week and a half.)

 

 

"Piers where are you?" Parker was speaking to, well, no one on his radio. We don't have any trace of him. 

 

I looked around. Jean and Marco had joined us. So did M.J., who had convinced Celeste that he would be alright. It was a cheesy goodbye for him.

Erwin stayed behind, along with all others. 

I remember saying goodbye to Diane. She was telling me about Erwin. I guess she got a couple good talks with him. 

Chris had made it to another camp, to where my parents might be. I hope they're alright.

Parker and I stayed at the gates to heaven for a day at that little camp. So all my friends seemed happy, I ended up not needing Alia's helped, but I still thanked her. And she was given one of the radios to keep check on us, to make sure that if anything went wrong, officers at The Gates would come help. 

This trip was safer, but we still haven't found the start to the apocaplyse or anything to stop it. And we haven't found Piers either. Jean, Marco, and M.J. all got radios of their own. Parker has a lot of back ups........ Did he prepare? If he team would die? 

 

I haevn't tried talking on the radio. 

 

"Piers?" I asked. "Everyone is getting worried...." I said. "Who's gonna lead the search for Chris Redfield? I know Jill is helping and all, but-" 

"I lost connection with you guys. I'm barley hearing you know." Piers said. 

Parker and I looked at each other to make sure it was real. 

"Piers! Jesus, how do you lose connection for a week and a half!?" Parker asked.

 

"I lost the truck, and my I spent a while in an abandoned hotel." Piers said. "It's near Upper Lake. On the edge of it actually. I'm been here a week. I'm low on supplies, I'm starving. I don't know what happened." 

 

"The problem is you made it to upper California with low stuff." I said. "Parker we need to get up there and help him." I said. 

"We should split up." Parker said. "Can you drive?" 

"No..." I mumbled, and turned around. "Jean? M.J.? Marco?" I asked them.

"Marco and I can." Jean said. "We'll find a car and drive up there." 

"It sounds good to me, I'll head up there with them." I said. "M.J., you should stay with Parker." 

"Yeah. I will." M.J. said. 

 

I looked at Parker. 

"Piers, I'm going be on my way with Jean and Marco." I said. 

"Aren't you in Nevada?" Piers asked. "What the hell are you doing?" 

 

I'm in California....... it doesn't matter, we're on our way, hang tight." I said. 

 

I think I heard the beginning to a 'dammit' But he spoke again. "Thanks, and hurry please..."


	15. To Save A Lost Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fabiola, Jean, and Marco set out to find Piers.

Fabiola's P.O.V. 

 

Of all people that would have chances of losing supplies, Piers would be at the bottom. 

 

I never would've imagined him to lose the stuff. 

 

Jean and Marco were in the front, Marco was driving and Jean was sleeping. 

 

"So, Fabiola. Darius seems to like you." Marco said softly. "Whats your story?" 

 

I blushed and looked down. 

"We like each other and hang out a lot." I mumbled. "I met him at school and my senpai noticed me." 

 

Marco chuckled. "Cute." He said. "So, whats up with you and Piers. I mean, you too seem close." 

"We're not close though" I said. I don't know a lot of things about him. 

"What do you mean? He's so protective of you, you're still wearing his shemagh." Marco said. 

 

I looked at the scarf. So that what its called........a ...

 

"I need to talk to him. It's complicated." I said. "How much long do we need to drive?"

"Maybe another half hour, check your radio for him." Marco said, getting back to business. 

 

I pulled out the radio from my pocket, I forgot to put it on. 

Three of us departed from Parker a couple hours ago. Piers was far from us.

"Hello? Piers?" I spoke over the radio. "Are you there?" 

 

I heard some rustling and then he finally answered. 

"Yeah. I'm here." 

"We're almost there." I said looking outside. "Really close. At least too to town. Where's the address?" 

 

We talked. He explain he was in a hotel again, and soon enough we found it.

 

It was about maybe two blocks away and we had to take a turn. Piers didn't mention that there was zombies everywhere. 

"What now?" Jean asked. He finally woke up. 

"I don't know." Marco said. 

 

"Honk the horn, and we leave the car and travel around them." I said. It came from the top of my head. "But, it's a one way trip." 

 

"We'll leave that as a last plan." Jean said. "We need this car." 

 

I looked outside. There's was a tower. A bell tower. 

"Do you guys know how to jump from tall buildings without dying?" I asked. 

 

Jean looked at me. "Yeah. Depends on the height." 

"The bell tower. You could ring it. The zombies will come her. But you'll have to get out of the building faster than when they come." I said. "Marco will be the get away driver and we could get to the hotel." 

 

"They're gonna be some strays and wont budge." Marco said. 

 

"Then we'll get our knifes ready." Jean said. "I'm taking my gun in case, and hopefully I'll be okay." 

"You better be careful, Jean. We're really gonna need your help." Marco said. 

I watched carefully. Marco seemed really worried about Jean. 

 

"I'll be fine. Just you guys drive around the tower." Jean said as he left the car. 

 

 

"Is he gonna be okay jumping from there?" I asked Marco. 

 

"I really hope so." He said softly and drove around the tower. "He makes good descisions, but there's some times when he's... y'know." Marco finished. 

 

 

A moment of silence followed. 

 

 

The bell rang. 

Marco and I looked around. The bell kept ringing. It rang for a long moment. Where was Jean? 

I looked out to the side, and saw him jump from a lower level. He looked like he wouldn't live after this.

 

 

However, I was wrong. Jean landed rolling on the floor and he stumbled slightly and jogged to the jog and sat in the front again. 

He grunted softly. 

"Jean?" Marco asked.

 

"It's my ankle, I'll be fine. Go." Jean said. "Those zombies are gonna come any second." 

 

We waited. I wondered if Jean would really be alright. We waited. 

 

 

 

The bell started to ring. I glanced at Marco. Jean would jump down to us soon.

 

 

The bell kept ringing. Did he already let go and the bell kept ringing. 

 

"Whats taking him so long?" Marco mumbled. 

 

Is he okay? Is the bell too loud for him?

 

 

 

 

Piers' P.O.V. 

 

 

Where are they?

Why would Fabiola come back in California?

Why would I travel all the way up here?

 

I sighed softly. I fucked up. Not them. 

 

I turned to the side, looking at what I had left. My rifle, that was too loud so I didn't use it, and a backpack of medicines. At least, the top of it had medicines. 

I took my vest off while I was here, and it started getting hot. My shirt was unzipped and, my shemagh? Oh wait. No. Fabiola has it. 

I looked through the bag and looked through it. 

I think this was Darius' bag. Yeah, his was the only one I managed to grab. 

 

 

I was raided. And, I'm only 5'7. And as strong as I could be, against 10 guys I couldn't do much. I was surrounded and they crashed into my car. I was hurt, and on my way here I wasted my handgun ammo and was left with a knife. 

I was helpless. I lost the radio on the day I arrived in this abandoned hotel. 

 

I was chilling around in the hotel. I haven;t looked through the medicine bag, because. It was medicines.

 

But I'm looking through it now. I'm pretty hungry.I've gone about 4 days without food. I hope they find me soon. 

I noticed something in the bag. 

 

"What the fuck?" I mumbled. I pulled out a little box ((IT'S THAT BOX THAT DARIUS HAD))

 

Is..................

 

Why......?

 

 

Condoms? 

 

Yeah. Condoms. But why?

 

 

((I'm sorry sorry I was bored and watching the Walking Dead))

I sighed. Darius must've had some plans. I threw the bow across the room, landing somewhere with a thud. 

 

 

I sighed softly and laid down on the floor. My knife is it's holster on my ankle.

 

It's been a while since anyone has said anything over the radio. 

 

 

I heard footsteps in the hall outside. I sat up straight, grabbing my knife. The footsteps stopped and a door opened and closed. It happened again. I stood up walking towards the door, knife in hand. The footsteps neared and finally stopped at my door. 

 

I opened the door first and charged pushing whoever it was against the wall on the hall. My knife draw and ready to taunt.

I gasped. 

 

"Sorry, Fabiola." I mumbled putting my knife down. "I was being cautious." 

 

She rubbed the back of her head with her eyes closed shut. 

 

"Oh god. I hurt your head, didn't I?" I said. "Sorry about that." 

 

"You were taking care of yourself to make sure you would live. It's okay." She said then opened her eyes. She looked and me and, confused but blushing she spoke again. "What's up with your shirt?" She asked. 

 

"It....uh, got hot." I mumbled walking into the room again and zipping up my shirt. 

 

She walked in and she seemed focused on the floor. "What's that?" She asked and halfway on her way to standing back up from picking up the box of condoms she realized what it was and looked up at me nervously. 

 

"It was in the bag. I was looking through the bag and I threw that across the room." I said trying to sound as calm as possible but failed.

 

She set the box on the table, and she took off the shemagh wrapped around her neck. 

 

 

She handed it to me. "Jean and Marco are waiting for us we need to hurry." She said. 

 

I nodded and grabbed the bag off the floor. "Let's go." I said not taking the shemagh.

"Piers, your scarf." She said still holding it out. 

 

"I have another at home. That one looks a little too Turquoise for me, you keep it." I said. 

 

I did have two shemaghs. There was the one that I wore in Endonia, it was olive green and I left it at home. This one that Fabiola had was almost the same color, but it didn't feel like the right color still. 

 

 

What the hell am I talking about? I barely know anything about colors. 

She shrugged and put the shemagh back on. 

I grabbed my vest off the floor. 

 

"Why's it so hot in this hotel?" Fabiola asked as she walked towaards the only window. 

 

I smiled. I CAN MAKE A COMEBACK. 

"Because I'm here." I said half cockily, then realizing this is the worst joke ever. I still kept it light and smiled softly. 

 

She turned facing me after she opened the window. She looked confused. 

 

"Hey, you said it yourself." I said grabbing the medicine bag off the floor. 

 

"Oh god." She mumbled. "It was my first time being drunk okay. That was a strong drink." She said. "Let's just leave." 

I put my vest on, and swung the backpack over my back. I chuckled softly. We walked out of the room and walked cautiously but casually. 

 

It was time to get back to serious business. "So, why'd you leave Nevada? You we're safe there." 

"You came back out here alone. And I'm not ready to tell me parents I killed someone." She said. "And I wanna join the BSAA." 

"No." I turned looking at her. "You're not joining." 

"I am. I graduate high school soon, and I'm gonna see what I can do to help you guys." She said. "You said yourself that I'd be a good leader." She seems pretty stubborn about this. 

 

"I lost my whole team in a day. People die pretty easily." I said. "You have your brother and your parents, and all your friends." 

"And what about you?" She asked. "I'm sure you knew that when you joined and you still did." 

 

She was right. 

 

I grunted softly. 

 

 

"Are you absolutely sure though? That you'll be ready to die for your team?" I asked. 

 

 

"Alright, story time." She said softly. "When it started... the outbreak... I ditched the school with Celeste, Jenny, M.J., and Darius. We would've been waiting for our deaths at that school. So we left, and we came across one of those zombies. We could've turned around, but I didn't I almost died for them. Then the second time that day, I used myself as bait to get them safe. Then the third time when Darius tripped and you came."

 

Yeah, she's good at heart. 

 

"You'll still need to go through training. You'll need approval from Jill. There's a lot more you need to do. I'll file me report and say what I know about you. But the very first thing you need to do is graduate." I said. "After I graduated I joined the Army and that's when my Captain found me, but you've met me already, so just-"

 

We heard something.

 

Thuds.

 

And tire screeching? 

 

Fabiola and I exchanged glances, then ran out to the front. She had her own rifle across her back and drew out her handgun. 

Outside we were shocked. 

 

 

Fuck. 

 

 

I drew out my rifle. "We need to take care of it now." 

 

"Marco... Jean..." She mumbled. There was a car leaving away from us. Her eyebrows lowered and she looked at me. "Drop the back pack it's extra weight you don't need." 

"If something happens and we get hurt-" 

 

"We're not running away from the area we're just gonna kill it here. Drop it." She said cutting me off. 

 

I dropped the bag and looked around. "I'm gonna give you a lift, you jump to the roof and shoot at it up there." I said standing in a certain spot. Right above me was a porch roof, and it would be really easy for her to jump up to the actual top. "Run and I'll push you up, when you land, you need to roll." I told her. 

"Piers, I don't know how-" 

 

"You're learning now. C'mon, hurry!" The B.O.W. was starting to notice us. 

 

She passed me her rifle. "Throw that up there for me, please." She looked really worry and unconfident in herself. 

 

I threw the rifle up and got into position. "You'll run and jump with one leg where my hand is. You'll probably need to flip as you roll." 

 

I've down this with Chris, and I've noticed the way how he lefts me up. I should be able to do the same.

 

She got into her own position, it looks sloppy. Hopefully we can do this right though. 

She started running towards me and did the jump. I had to be quick and she moved we me and landed on to the roof porch safely. 

 

I looked at the B.O.W., it's something I've seen before. 

 

It looks like a smaller version of the one that attack her school. 

 

The one that killed me team. 

 

 

"Fabiola!" I called. 

 

"What?" She called back as she climbed the roof. 

 

"There's a sack underneath that thing, don't shoot that part of it!" I said. "It'll get us killed." 

 

"Alright." She said and a whizzing sound of trigger being pulled had hit the thing right in one of the large eyes. 

 

She's more of a sharp shooter than what I thought. 

 

 

 

Are we going to defeat it without causalities?

 

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I'M SO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT. LIKE UGH. SORRY. 

 

I hope you've enjoyed it, and don't forget to leave Kudos!

I was supposed to make a chapter 14.5 but I'll just wait until I actually have it planned out.


	16. Death Is Always Near

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Death is always near"  
> But today it seems closer.

Third P.O.V. 

 

The large roach look-a-like screeched. 

Fabiola on the roof smiled softly. That was a good shot. She looked below. Piers was running and he climbed another nearby building. A small one, it looked like a dorm house. 

 

Piers climbed and reached the roof. He whistled but didn't catch the monster's attention. This monster was quick, and as it rushed towards Fabiola, the more frightened she got. 

 

Piers knew she how probably freak out, and he had a realization. 

 

 

He's getting too worried for this girl. From his distance she really looks like she has this covered anyway. 

 

 

On the other hand, Fabiola did not have this covered at all. The roach thing reared on it's hind legs, showing it's acid pouch under it's stomach, and it shrieked loudly.

And it it jumped onto the hotel, crushing half the roof. 

 

 

 

***

 

 

Diane and Erwin sat across each other. Oswald was with Darius asking questions to Alia, the officer.

Erwin and Diane were eating, and Diane picked up her drink. 

 

 

Erwin mirrored her without realizing it. Diane noticed and ended up mirroring back. 

 

 

Then Erwin noticed. 

 

He smiled softly. 

"So why did Eren and Levi stay out there?" Diane asked. 

"Eren threw a hissy fit about not finding his friends. And ran out there. Levi chased after him so he wouldn't get himself killed." Erwin said, setting his drink down and looking at Diane. 

Diane looked down then back up at him. 

"So why would your friend Fabiola go out there?" 

 

"She threw her own fit about 'not ready to face other people'. She thinks she'll kill someone in her sleep or something and it's really not possibly. So it's either that or she likes Piers." Diane said.

Erwin shook his head. "She sounds reckless." 

 

"She's very reckless" Diane said brightly. 

 

They shared a soft laugh and continued eating. 

 

 

Chris was with his parents, trying to explain that Fabiola ditched Nevada. 

 

They were troubled, the whole family. They with planning a trip to China in a couple months. It seems almost pointless now. 

 

 

Eren and Levi had no luck so far in finding Mikasa and Armin. They were still looking and Eren was a yelling brat the whole time lulz. 

 

 

Oswald and Darius left Alia, and looked around. 

"Do you think they're gonna be okay?" Darius asked. 

"I cant say for sure. Just stop thinking about them." Oswald said. "Focus on something else." 

"I can't." Darius mumbled. 

 

"Calm down. At least they have chances of being alive. Dallas is alive. Go find him. Dick died. My best friend. And Diane is over there hanging out with Erwin." Oswald said. He was implying that people have it worse than Darius. 

 

 

Darius sighed and looked down. "Fine. I''m gonna go with Dallas." 

 

Darius wasn't the kind of guy to express his feelings, but he was worried. He wasn't sure where family was, he stayed at the gate in the meantime. But he made a bit of a discovery. 

 

 

Dallas was with his parents, they just came from one of the camps in Nevada. Darius' and Dallas' families were close friends. 

So, Darius and Dallas left deeper into Nevada with Dallas' family. They would be fine and not have to worry about their family. But of course Darius kept worrying about Fabiola. 

 

 

Jenny found her parents and left. Leaving Celeste. 

Celeste stayed, she deeply cared for M.J. and she wouldn't leave without him. Why did he go back out there? He didn't need to. But Celeste would still wait for him. 

 

Lauren and Aurora were worried for their friend Fabiola, they spent a lot of time with her. Would she be okay?

 

 

 

 

Half of the roof collapsed, Fabiola's half, she fell down the small building. 

 

A pit in Piers stomach grew. Oh god. Her brother will kill me. Is she okay? If not then.......... 

 

Her parents. 

 

They've probably found out by now that Dani died. Their first daughter. And now, their younger one too?

 

Piers was shaken. 

 

"Aggh!" A scream of falling rang out. 

"Fabiola!" Piers called. 

 

She heard him but she couldn't answer. It seemed like the fall slowed down. She remembered everything. 

Playing water polo with her cousins. Crying over an anime. Watching movies with her dad. Cooking with her mom. Fighting with her sister. Throwing shade at Nicole and Lucy with Diane. Conversations with Darius and Dallas. Seeing Diane crushing on Oswald. 

 

Fabiola saw the floor nearing. 

 

 

I'm gonna die. 

I'm getting the flashbacks. 

 

 

 

 

I'm so sorry I couldn't help anyone.

 

NO. 

 

She wasn't gonna let her death be in vain. She saw how Jean landed at the tower. 

Fabiola tried to angle herself, and it happened. She hit the ground rolling, her rifle pressed against her side. The pressure hurt. She grunted. The landing hurt, but she was fine. She turned around the massive monster was there and her quickly aimed and shot at it's throat to get away from it. She had to run. 

Running is the absolute worst thing in the world. Especially for her. As soon as she made it around the building she saw Piers and she smiled. He didn't leave, he'll still help her. But she made it to the curb of the road and tripped, accidentally trigger the gun and skimming the burn that she had on her left arm. 

 

She screamed. 

 

Bad enough that it was already a burn, and that it skimming the skin. 

 

 

So, pretty much, gun shots and REALLY fast. To the point where the tip of a gun burns after being shot. So she just got burned again. 

 

Piers yelled and quickly climbed down the building, and tires screeched in the distanced. Fabiola and Piers turned. The monster seemed busy with something else. So Piers helped Fabiola stand again. 

"What the hell is that?" She asked. 

 

"It's called a B.O.W. I'll explain later. Marco and Jean have ear pieces, right?" Piers asked. 

"Yeah." Fabiola mumbled, and reached towards her radio. "Hell? Jean? Marco?" 

"We see you. Turn around." Jean replied. 

Fabiola looked down at herself and felt uncomfortable. Piers turned around. 

 

Jean and Marco drove up too the two, and Piers and Fabs hopped into the car. 

"Where did you guys go?" Piers asked helping Fabs into the backseat with him. 

"Jill was in the area and we went to get her." Marco said. "She's taking care of that thing now." 

Piers quickly reached to his radio. "Jill!" 

"Piers, we're kinda busy." 

"I know. Dont shoot the package under the stomach of that B.O.W.. It's acid and that how I lost my team. Be careful." Piers said. 

"Okay." Jill replied and that was the end of their conversation. 

 

"Tell us when you're gonna disappear next time." Piers said. 

 

"Piers calm down." Fabiola said. "You go through this every day in you're usual life, and here you're acting like you started last week." 

Piers looked at Fabiola. "I'm working with you guys, and you guys aren't on the same page as me." Piers said stubbornly. "The first we learn is to tell our teammates everything so we trust each other." Piers explained. "So that we don't almost die for the 500th time." 

 

"She almost died again?" Marco asked. 

"Yeah." Piers said. 

 

Fabiola was embarrassed. "Shut up guys." Then she looked at Piers. "You put me on the roof in the first place." 

"You're blaming it on him?" Jean asked.

 

"I'm not even gonna try, guys." She mumbled and looked at her arm. Some of the bandage came off.... "We should go to Parker, or wait for Jill." 

 

"We're headed to Parker. It'll take a while though, we should stop for the night soon." Jean said. 

 

 

So they did that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter guys, but I kinda wanted to get this done quick. 
> 
> And for author's purposes...... leave a comment with the name of your favorite character below. 
> 
> Only one. 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> I'm in water polo now, so chapters are gonna take longer to post. Especially during the actual season. I'm sorry guys. I'll try as hard as I can to write and post. It'll be rough. 
> 
> But, this is chapter 16. And friendly little tip, that I'm probably not gonna have mouch more chapters to go.
> 
> I love this story. I hope it lasts.


	17. The Shignshina Trio But With Moira

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot happens, and Armin and Mikasa and Moira join

Third P.O.V. 

 

Jean and Marco were sleeping deeply. But Marco wouldn't stop snoring. 

Fabiola couldn't sleep, it's probably the middle of the night, she's cold and Piers is taking watch. What do I do? 

 

 

She pretended to sleep because what else is there to do. 

But I guess she kept turning. 

 

"Having a hard time there?" Piers asked. "Just stay still and eventually you'll sleep." 

 

She looked at him. Stress deep in her eyes. 

"I wont be able too." She said. She was thinking about the past two weeks. "I can't stop thinking." 

"About what?" He asked. 

 

They both spoke in a hushed tone trying not to wake up the others. 

 

"When the roof feel, when I killed that guy...when I threw Nicole and Lucy out." She mumbled. "Were those bad decisions?" 

 

"That guy didn't give us another choice, Nicole and Lucy may have gotten us killed. I didn't think about it at first, but those were fine decisions." Piers said softly. "But me deciding to put you on the roof..... I'm sorry. That was my fault." 

 

 

I saw my life. She wanted to say. I think I really almost died that time. But she didn't say it. She didn't want him feeling bad. 

 

"Well, I'm okay. All I did was trip." She said and looked at her right knee. It had a small scab through the pants she was wearing. She must look really beat up. It's how she feels anyway. 

 

"Just tripped? You fell off a building." Piers said. "I'm not the kind of person who cries on and on, and not forgiving anyone, so let's just let it go. We've all messed up." Piers said and truly meant it. 

 

He felt bad of the decisions he made, but what happens, happens. 

 

And there's nothing you can do to change it. 

 

 

Fabiola looked downed. She must have finally grasped the concept. She looked at Piers, smiled softly. "Then I'm gonna be me again." She said brightly. 

"Are you gonna go to Nevada?" Piers asked

 

"I said I'm gonna be me again, not I'm gonna leave and not help anyone." She said. "We'll go back to Parker, and help escort people. When it comes to the point that we can't help anyone anymore, then I'll go back, and sign up for community service or something. I wanna have good things to put on my resume when I finally get to join you guys." 

"You're a dork." He chuckled. "And it's not really a resume that you need, you need to try out for all kinds of things in the BSAA. They usually go too those who are in the army." 

 

"I'll figure something out." She said and turned over a last time, finally comfortable in the small car. "G'night."

 

 

"Night." Piers said in a comfortable tone. 

 

 

 

As the night went on Piers started getting really tired. He couldn't stay up all night. He turned to Fabiola and tapped her shoulder. 

 

 

That didn't work. 

He shoved her arm again, and she reached her knife and had a very lose and tired grip. 

She wasn't fully awake, and he understood. All he did was take the knife and wake her up. 

 

She had a very tired look on her face. She didn't realize what she did. 

He understood. She probably hasn't had her guard down in days. 

 

 

 

***

 

 

*THE NEXT MORNING*

 

"It's been almost two weeks." Darius said.

"They're not answering the radio." Alia the friendly cop said. 

 

Erwin and Diane exchanged glances. 

"You guys know we shouldn't go out there. They told us to stay." Erwin said. 

Darius looked at Diane. "You're never listened to anyone before are you gonna start now?" He said. 

 

"Don't be a cunt." Diane muttered with anger. She turned to Erwin. "They are right though... We need to do something." 

"I have access to the armory. We'll need it once we're out there." Alia said. I guess she joined Vigorous. 

Erwin looked back all of them. He couldn't grasp why they wanted to go out there, but he knew would help them. He made it his motive. And he needed to find Levi. 

 

 

Where was he anyways?

 

 

 

Mikasa Ackerman, the young trainee who graduated at the top of her class with an amazing skill range, her strength could be of a hundred soldiers. 

Armin Arlert, a young man, who looks very young, but a genius and great strategist, he may not be strong, but his intelligence makes up for all of it.

Moira Burton, a young girl, who has had an insane experience with Claire Redfield on an island, Moira hasn't had much experience, but she knows some helpful things.

 

Okay, now, let's rewind a little bit, before these three all new each other. 

 

 

*MOIRA'S P.O.V.*

God, where's Claire now?

I was alone, with a crowbar. I looked at it. God, my life revolves around these things.

I wanted to be home again, and I was. My Dad was here, and my sister, and my mom. We were happy, I got back from the craziness with Claire, and everything was okay. But, this thing happened. 

Fuck it, why don't I just stop looking for help. No one is gonna help me. 

 

With about another lucky hour of not seeing zombies, I noticed something. 

No zombies we're around. No alive and ready to eat my guts zombies were around. They were on the floor dead. 

 

 

 

 

?

 

 

I must be following someone who's killing them all. I looked closely at one of the corpses. They look like...knife wounds?

Someone did this, they know how to fight. Maybe it's more than one person. I walked further, passing by another corpse. It looks like the same wound. Someone killed it with the same style. 

I kept walking, and an unsettling amount of zombies were killed the same way. 

 

 

Whoever did it, was strong. 

 

If they're some cold blooded killer, than I can't just find them. 

 

 

I kept walking, to an empty street, and I found a burned down gas station.I looked further down the street. Someone was walking, a blonde person. Walking in a staggered way. 

 

 

A zombie.

I panicked, and ran into the gas station with my crowbar. 

 

I shut the door softly but fast and my heart started to race. Oh God. I really need Claire. I can't do this on my own. What was I thinking? I shouldn't have ran off because I argued with Dad. 

I turned around abruptly. Seeing a young looking blonde boy. He looked very frighten and so was I. He didn't look too strong though. 

 

I held a tight grip on my crowbar and stepped back. 

Suddenly I was pushed against the wall and a knife was at my throat. 

 

 

A young woman, very straight faced was holding the knife. This is where are the wounds were located, at the throat but through the brain. 

"D-Don't!" I muttered and my voice cracked. 

"Who are you?" She said softly, but very intimidating. The look in her eye was saddening, but strong. Very strong. I'm guessing she lost someone.

 

"Mikasa! Stop! Look at her." The blonde boy said. 

Her grip on me loosening, and she took another look at me, and let me go. "Sorry." She said, and backed away.

I was frightened and stayed against the wall. 

 

 

I didn't know what to say. 

 

Claire, help me. 

 

"What's you're name?" The blonde boy asked me. 

I'd almost forgot my name, I hesitated. "M-Moira." 

"You seem really frightened...." The black haired, girl said. "Have you eaten? You seem weak." She said. 

 

I realized, I hadn't eaten. I was really weak. "Is there food?" I asked. 

 

The blonde boy had pulled out some snacks that I start to eat. "I'm Armin, by the way." The boy said. 

"And I'm Mikasa." She added. "How long have you been alone?"

 

They seemed really nice, and I realized from their uniform, that they were cops. "I've been alone for about four days I think" I said still frightened. 

"That's quiet some time considering the situation." Armin said. 

 

It was late and I was tired, Armin started to look tired too. 

 

"So what happened to this station?" I asked. 

"I don't know." Mikasa said. "There's vomit and alcohol out there though, so someone was out there. Someone was probably here when it exploded."

 

Who was it though? Could they help?

 

******

 

 

*THIRD PERSON P.O.V.*

 

Back to the normal time. 

 

Fabiola had woken up and was sitting awake, Piers was sitting next to her unsure what to say. 

"We found you, and now what are we gonna do? Go back to Nevada?" Fabiola asked. "Find out what happened in California?"

 

Piers turned to her, she was young. Maybe too young to be casually asking about hell's origin. At least, that's one of what Piers was thinking. "How old are you again?" He asked. "And we lost a lot of supplies, we should head to Nevada anyways." 

"17, why?" She replied. "And you're right, heading to Nevada is gonna be our next proirity." 

"You've changed really fast in the past two weeks haven't you." Piers said. "You don't look 17 anymore, you look like a young 20 something woman." He looked at her, and she realized he was right. "You're too young for the field." 

 

"I can't be too young now. Aren't you 20 something?" She asked. "You're young too, and here you are, saving my ass." She took a pause. "I'm trying to learn from you, because these outbreaks happen a lot now, I heard about them all the time, and if I get caught in something like this again, then I wanna live." 

 

Piers looked down. "24, but I'm turning 25 in like less than a month."

He listened to her words again in his head. "Go back to sleep, I'll watch again." 

 

"I can't sleep, I'll stay up with you." She said, and her face of bland emotions finally lightened up. "Tell me what Piers Nivans does when he's not being a badass zombie killer."

 

 

He didn't lighten up though, he looked at her face, the smile was real, but so was the frown of depression in her eyes. Moonlight was hard to see in, but with his keen eyesight, he could see it. 

"I practice shooting a lot, and work out." Piers said. 

"Well no shit, don't you need to do that for your job?" She asked. "What do you do? Isn't there a girlfriend for you or something?" 

 

"I'm not actually seeing anyone." He said. "I try to draw, but I suck. I play soccer at the park with friends, I do simple things. So now your turn. Tell me what you do." 

 

"I write, I'm finishing high school, I do this sport called water polo, I hang out with friends. Simple stuff." She replied and looked out the window.

 

"No guy or anything for you?" Piers asked. 

 

"There was a couple people I had crushes on, but you know, considering me now? Then I might not be at any interest to them." Fabiola said. "So I gave up in the past weeks." She was still looking out. 

"Who are the guys?" Piers said.

 

Fabiola softened and sighed. "Just guys, y'know." She said. "I don't have time to think about it anymore. I'm changing my path. Go to sleep." 

"I don't think I can leave you awake." He said. "I don't think I should." 

 

She turned to her side. "Then I'm going back to sleep." 

 

 

***

 

 

Eren and Levi were in the depths of old towns of California. Abandoned towns that looked like they have been passed through before.

Zombie corpses laid the floors, but seemed like they've been there a while. 

"Damn it." Eren said obviously frustrated. "What if Armin is alone? What if he's not with Mikasa?" 

"You know how smart Armin is." Levi said calmly and kept walking forward. "He knows how to handle himself." 

"But what if he's in a situation that he can't control?" Eren asked. 

"You'veknow Armin long enough, and how am I the one who can tell that Armin is smart enough to get himself out of that situation?" Levi said. "Stop crying, keep walking."

 

"What about Mikasa? Where would she be?" Eren said. 

"She's really strong, she probably doesn't even need her gun." Levi said. "She's fine, lets go." 

 

 

Through the whole time Levi hadn't looked at Eren every time he talked. "Heichou, she might by running around low on ammo, she might be on her last clip." Eren was rambling. Levi was annoyed. 

"Shut up." Levi said softly, and glanced around the area.

"Heichou?" Eren asked. 

Levi turned facing Eren, and looking him dead in the eye. "Shut up, I'm trying to listen." 

Eren listened and Levi turned around. The road they were on was empty, but he saw some people ahead and heard them. He squinted softly and took a breath as he defined who the people were. 

 

Eren finally saw them. "Levi, is that them?"


End file.
